Through My Eyes
by artistgirl727
Summary: A young girl mysteriously shows up on the island, not knowing how she ended up on there in the first place. She seems nice though, but the other surviors don't know her dark past. Chapter 11 up
1. Kidnapped!

AN: I have no clue why, but I want to write this _Lost _story. I just can't get it out of my head. I'll try very hard not to turn it into a "Mary-Sue" fic. Try to give me a chance. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lost, _but I do own my characters.

It started as a normal Sunday. I went to church and came back home to eat lunch. Afterwards, I decided to take a nap. Now, for about a week, I've been having the same dream each time I fall asleep. I'm in this tropical forest and running from something that I'm very scared of. I never had been so scared in my life. The strangest part is that I can feel everything around me, like the trees and the branches that are scratching my legs as I run through them. In my head, I keep thinking '_I must get to them. I must get to them to protect me.' _I have no idea who I must get to. The dream always ends when I get to end of the forest and I see an ocean.

I woke up in my own bed with sweat running down my body. I'm actually panting and I looked at myself in the mirror to find that my cheeks are red and there are small scratches on my face. My eyes lit up in shock when I pulled off the blankets from my legs. There on my legs were scratches. This is the first time that the dream has done this to me. As I was thinking back to the dream, I heard my mom call me from downstairs in the kitchen.

I went down to find my mom balancing the checkbook. It's one of those days to stay far from her when she's doing it because she gets frustrated as to how much we spend per month. She looks up at me with a frown. "Kristin, how many times do I tell you not to scratch your face. You know it will damage your skin," my mom said in her worried tone. "Ummmm, yea, sure," I said. She looked at me strangely. "Kristin, is there something wrong?" she asked. "No, nothing," I said quickly. I wasn't going to tell her the dream I had again. I told her a couple of days of ago and she started to freak out.

Her eyes started to search my face for anything that I was hiding. I didn't want her to know, but she just shrugged her shoulders and handed me a stack of envelopes that I figured out quickly they were bills. "Please put this in the mailbox," she said. I started to walk towards the front door when I heard her say, "Please, don't let her be mad at me." I raised my eyebrows and went out.

It was once again a very hot day in the suburbs of LA. We've been having record high temperatures for about a week and I'm quite sick of it. But I still love Cali. As I was putting the envelopes in the mailbox, I felt some one grab me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I didn't have time to react because I quickly saw black spots and then there was nothing but darkness.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, it was. You know if she stayed here any longer, they would have found her."

"I just hope they will take care of her."

"Don't worry, they will."

"When will she come back?"

"When the danger has pass."

"I hope she won't be mad at me. I just wanted them to take care of her when I'm gone."

"She won't, I promise. I have looked many times and she'll be fine. Trust me."

Kristin's mom, Sharon, smiled sadly and looked out the window as the men were carrying Kristin's limp body quickly into the van before any of the neighbors saw them. She prayed silently to ask God to protect her and to find her way back home soon.

"Your prayer will soon be answered. Just please relax. The plan will go over well."

Sharon turned around and looked around the empty living room. She smiled and said thank you to the air. She walked back to the kitchen to finish the check book.

AN: So, what did you guys think? As I said, I'm trying my best to not turn this into a 'Mary-Sue' story. Second chapter is coming up soon.


	2. On the island

AN: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lost_, but I own my characters that I created.

I woke up to find it night time and I felt something hard beneath my back. I stood up and I got dizzy. I put my hand to the nearest tree to hold me up. Hold on, a tree? As I started to look around, I realized this was the same jungle in my dream. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned quickly to face where the sound was. Nothing. In panic, I started to run in the opposite direction. The more I ran, the more I saw this orange/yellow light, like a campfire. I then saw people around the campfire and started to scream for help.

I tripped over an unseen tree root and landed on someone. I then heard everyone that was sitting near the fire scrambling up to see who I was. I looked up to see who I landed on. It was a young man with the most amazing blue eyes I ever seen. I looked back in the jungle and saw something move back. I gasped and fell over backwards and landed in the soft sand. People started to crowd over me.

Another man, who looked to be in is thirties, crouched to my eye level. "Hi," he said. I smiled weakly and said, "Where am I?" He sighed and started to rub the back of his neck. He looked back up at me and said, "My name is Jack and I'm a doctor. What I'm going to do is check you over to see if you're ok. Then I'll explain everything later." I nodded my head and he helped me up. We walked through the crowd and I became nervous because everyone was staring at me. I quickly looked down at the ground.

We suddenly stopped. I looked up to see a suspicious guy with blond hair. He was scruffy looking and was staring at Jack. "Sawyer, please move. She needs medical attention," Jack said. "How do you know she's not one of them," this Sawyer guy asked. "One of whom?" I said. He quickly turned his eyes away from Jack and looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about," he said. He started to walk towards me and stopped about a foot away from me.

"No, I don't," I said. Sawyer started to search me to see if I was lying. "You better watch yourself. I'll be watching you," he said in his southern accent. He turned and walked away. Jack shook his head and we started to walk again. "His he always this mean?" I asked. "Yea, you better get use to it," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you later."

I sighed and realized we entered the jungle and onto a path. The path lead to a cave and Jack had sat me down gently on the cave floor. Jack walked away to get some medical things and I looked over to my right to see a pretty golden lab dog, lying a couple of feet from me. The dog looked up at me and started to walk towards me. The dog stopped in front of me and sat. I smiled and started to scratch its ears. Realizing it had a collar with tags, I saw the name 'Vincent' on the tag.

Vincent lay down and put is head on my thigh. I smiled and hoped it wasn't going to be a long night.

It seemed to be like an hour before Jack finally came back. Along with him were four other people. A very pretty burnet woman, a Middle Eastern man with kind eyes, a bald middle-aged man, and that rude Sawyer guy. They sat down around me while Jack checked over me. He treated the scrap that I didn't notice on my knee and said that I looked ok. Now, it was time for the lovely game of '20 Questions.'

They all introduced themselves as Kate, Sayid, John (a.k.a. Locke), and Sawyer just grunted and said under his breath, "You already know my name." Kate glared at him and was about to say something when Locke quickly asked for my name.

"My name is Kristin," I said nervously.

"Well, Kristin, you had an interesting night. How did you get here?" Locke asked.

"I actually don't know. All I remember was taking mail to the mailbox and someone came up behind me and knocked me out," I said.

"Do you know what this person looked like?" Sayid asked.

I shook my head no. Then something hit me. I remembered before the person knocked me out, I saw my mom staring out the window. Why didn't she come out? I was lost in my thoughts when I was knocked back into reality. Jack and Sawyer were fighting again while Kate was trying to break them up. Locke was also helping Kate and Sayid was missing.

"Where are you from?" the kind voice asked. I looked over to my left to find Sayid sitting next to me. "I'm from Los Angeles," I said over the fighting voices. He was about to ask me another question when another loud voice was heard.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"

The fighting stopped (yea!) and everyone looked over to the source of the voice. It was a medium height man with brown/blond messy hair. He had an unshaven face and he looked quite familiar. Hmmmmm, make mental note of finding out who he is.

"What is it Charlie?" Locke asked.

"I found these," he held up a carry on bag and behind him were two bigger bags. They were mine.

"Holy cow! Those are mine!" I exclaimed. Everyone watched me as I walk towards the man. "Thank you so much for finding them," I said. He smiled and I smiled back. He handed me my carry on bag and said, "My name is Charlie." I smiled and said my name. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I'm very tired. Talk to you tomorrow?" he asked in his British accent. I nodded my head and he left.

I started to open the first big bag only to find the necessary things I need: clothes, toothbrush, shampoo, etc. The second bag was quite strange. It contained my journal, sketchbooks, my small CD boom box, a couple of books, another pair of pants, my container of art supplies, CDs, and the strangest of all: small boxes of AA batteries. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. The carry on bag had snack food, cell phone, my rosary, my Bible, and my wallet. What the heck am I suppose to do with a cell phone and AA batteries?

I turned back around to the group and they were deep in conversation. I smiled and said, "Does this mean I'm part of the group now?" Everyone laughed except for Sawyer, who just rolled his eyes. Jack nodded and Locke announced he was going to bed and everyone agreed. Jack was about to leave when I stopped him. "I thought you were going to tell me about this place," I said. "Well, I'll tell you the story tomorrow, but I'll tell you are stuck on a deserted island," he said. Oh, goody, another Gilligan's Island.

"Well, blankets and pillows are over there," he pointed to a corner of the cave. I nodded. "You'll stay here tonight. Some people are here in the cave and they are over there," he pointed to the other side of the cave where I could barley make out a few people. "If you need me, I'll also be with the group. Just call my name, ok?" I nodded. "Thanks for everything," I said. He smiled and went over to his bed. I made my own little bed near the group and Vincent. I silently prayed to God and thanked him for letting me live. I lay in bed and sleep finally came over me.

AN: Well, what did you guys think? I apologize because I missed a couple of the first episodes and I can't remember what the cave looks like inside, lol. Anyway, I'm terrible at writing smart ass Sawyer remarks, there hard! Lol. So, if you guys are good at that, let me know. So, please review! Oh, and also, I know this chapter kinda sucks, but, hey, you can give me some suggestions. I'll try harder at the next chapter.


	3. First day

AN: Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, but I do own my characters.

I woke up to sun shining through the jungle trees. I sat up to find everyone awake and doing their own thing. My olive skin was sticky with sweat and I felt my medium length, dark brown hair messy. I needed a shower, badly.

I got up and picked up the blanket and pillow and put it back where the others were. I decided to go to the beach to see what everyone else was doing. I followed the man-made path and some people were passing me to go to the caves. They either said good morning or just stared at me. I smiled and I overheard some of them saying, "That's the girl that came out of jungle last night."

I finally came to the beach. It was a beautiful day and the sounds of the waves reminded reminded me of home. Home. How I wish I was there.

"Hi there."

I turn to the right to face the source of the voice. It was the guy with the blue eyes. "I'm sorry about last night," I told him. He raised his eyebrow and realized what I was talking about. "It's ok," he said softly. Then there was the awkward silence between us. He finally broke the silence.

"I'm Boone, by the way."

"Kristin."

We shook hands. Hmmm, nice grip. Smiling at that thought, he broke it by saying, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, ok?" I nodded and he left. I watch him walk to Locke and they entered the jungle.

What to do now, I thought. Looking around the beach, I finally found who I was looking for: Charlie. He was so nice to me last night and I would like to get to know him better. He was sitting in the sand, staring into the waves. Not even two steps away from the path's entrance, I heard the voice coming from the one person that I didn't want face today. "It's not even your first full day here and you already have a crush on Pretty Boy and now about to make a move on Shorty. Trying to start a fight Jungle Girl?"

I groaned and turned around to Sawyer. "Good morning to you too. And my name is Kristin not Jungle Girl," I said. He just smiled and then said, "I just like to give nicknames to everyone I meet."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I didn't say that exactly, but since Doc and Freckles like you, I might as well bug you like I do to everyone else," he said with a smirk.

"You're an ass."

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why don't you bug someone else, like that Freckles person you were talking about."

"Ah, yes, Kate. That's a good idea. See ya around Jungle Girl." He turned and walked away. "It's Kristin!" I yelled at his back. Sighing, I turned and walked towards Charlie. I sat next to him and he turned his head to see who was next to him.

"Hey," I said. He smiled weakly and nodded. He then turned his eyes back to the sea. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked. He shook his head no. Not feeling wanted, I was about to get up when he said, "Don't leave." Confused, I sat back down and looked out into ocean with him. After what seemed forever, he finally said something.

"I miss her."

"Miss who?"

"Claire."

"Who's Claire?"

He then told me the story how they met to when she was kidnapped by this Ethan guy. I was shocked when he told me how Jack and Kate found him hanging from a tree and how they brought him back to life. I could barley see the mark the rope left on his neck. He fell silent again. "I'm sure she's ok," I said, "She's coming back soon."

He looked at me strangely after I said that. "And how do you know this?" "I can feel it," I said. He chuckled and said, "You know, since last night, I'm thinking that you're in on Claire's kidnapping."

"I hope you don't believe that now."

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure!"

"Well, let's think here. You suddenly appear out of the bloody jungle last night and now you say that Claire is coming back soon. How do I not know that you're behind this with Ethan?" I stared at him and by reading his eyes, I felt the fear and anger. I knew he wanted me to say that I was behind it all, but I know I wasn't. I stood up and looked down at him.

"I'm not! I don't know who he is. Can't I just get it through your head that I don't remember anything!" I yelled. By now, everyone on the beach stop what they were doing and was staring at us. I then turned and left to go back to the caves. Tears of fustration were streaming out of my eyes and I was hearing Charlie calling my name. I could feel all eyes on me as I stormed back to the path.

The only good thing that came out of this was that I found the showers. I finally stopped my silly crying while showering. Even though the water was cold, it felt good on my sweaty skin. I got out and put my clean jean shorts and a white tank top over the wet bathing suit I was wearing. I put up my hair so the cool water could go down my hot back. Back in the caves, I put away everything and noticed no one around. Probably on the beach, I thought. I then saw someone in front of me.

I looked up to find a man in a white business suit, staring at me. He then turned around and walked into the jungle. I got up to follow him. I entered the jungle and he was standing a couple of feet away.

"Wow, you finally decided to show up," I said.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Talk to me about what?"

"The reason you're on the island."

I walked up to him and cross my arms, "Tell me, dear old friend."

"Something happen to you after the crash that shouldn't have happen."

I stood there, in shocked after what he said. "What happened?" I asked.

"The doctor was suppose to find you after the crash, but someone else found you. Someone that is dangerous."

"You mean Ethan?"

"Yes, he took you while you were out. I don't know what he did to you, but I'm trying to let the young girl free."

"Sorry for changing the subject, Max. Why am I doing here?"

"There is danger back at home."

"What kind of danger? What about Mom?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, but it looks to me you have company."

"Huh?" He pointed to something behind me. I turned to face the 'company' that was listening on our conversation.

AN: Now you're probably wondering who she was talking to and who was listening to the conversation. Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Hahaha, I'm so evil to you guys. Lol. Well, please review and give me any ideas on how to make this story better. Also, give me some suggestions on whom to pair Kristin up with. Should I go with Boone or make up another male character? Thanks guys!

**Phoenix: **Thank you soooo much for reading my story and giving me some tips. Hopefully, your computer will come around and start to work! Thanks Lost and Hoosier buddy!

**Alyssa: **Thanks for reviewing!


	4. She came back with a lost memory

AN: Here is the 4th chapter. Oh, I have a special surprise for all of you. I made friends with Phoenix and she writes the story _What To Get For The Man Who Has Everything. _It's a Sawyer story and it's great! Her original character from the story, Jacey, is going to be in this chapter, you know, like a cameo appearance. So, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXX

I turned to look who was listening. It was a woman, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite pretty; she looked to be in her mid-20s or in her early 30s. She was looking at me quite strangely.

"Ummm, hi," I said.

"You were talking to a tree," she said.

"I was just talking to myself."

"It sounded like arguing to me."

I was racking my brain to try to come up with something quickly. She came closer to me and said, "I don't want to know, but anyway, I'm Jacey." I shook her hand and told her my name. "Oh, yes, you're that girl that came out of the jungle last night," she said. "Yea, unfortunately," I said quickly.

"She's angry with something," whispered Max in my right ear. I jumped and screamed because he scared me half to death. Jacey was looking worry at me. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea, a bug was trying to get into my ear," I said quickly. She rolled her eyes and turned around to head back into the caves. I followed her inside the caves and said to her back, "You're angry with something." She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"You want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just had a run-in with Sawyer. That's all."

"Oh, yea, I did too this morning."

She smiled after I said that. "Can we talk later on? I need to find my daughter." I nodded my head and she left. "I need to go also," said a voice behind me. I turned to find Max. "You can't! You need to tell me what's going on," I said. "I'm sorry, Kristin, but I will tell you later on," he said and he disappeared quickly into the air. "You better," I said to the air. I turned to walk down the path that lead to the beach. There has to be something to do around here.

XXXXXX

_Day 5 for me, about a month and a half for the survivors_

_Dear Journal,_

_You wouldn't believe what's going on here. It all started yesterday. Charlie and I are finally getting along and he apologized to me. Well, anyway, it was another hot day and I was drawing in my sketch book. Charlie and Kate passed by me and he looked really mad. I turned to see what was going on. Sawyer's tent was a few feet behind me and I was watching Charlie, Sawyer, and Kate arguing over something. I couldn't hear it though._

_Then Charlie punched Sawyer square in the face. Then Sawyer punched him back. Charlie then grabbed something and left the tent. He passed by me and ignored my calls. _ _Kate also came by me and I called out her name. She stopped and said hello to me. I asked her what was going on and she told me that Sawyer had stole Claire's diary from her bag. Charlie found out and took it back. _

_So, that's what happened yesterday afternoon. I really didn't do anything else for the rest of that day, but what happened at night changed everything. I was asleep when she came back, but at that time when she woke up, a memory came back to me. A memory I had forgotten during my first days when I was kidnapped. A memory that I would like to forget, but happy that I finally remembered something._

XXXXX

"Wake up Kristin."

I groaned and opened my eyes to darkness. I panic and stood up and started to wave my arms frantically around to feel something.

"Calm down Kristin."

The voice made me stop. Straining my brown eyes, I was trying to find the source of the voice in the dark.

"Tell us Kristin."

"Who are you?" I said to the dark.

"Tell us Kristin."

A bright light suddenly came on and I shield my eyes from the brightness. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a pregnant woman laying on the cement floor, out cold. 'What the…' I thought.

"Is she the one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell us."

"Please stop playing around! What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Tell us now! Is she the one?"

By now, the voices started to surround me. Repeating over and over again to tell them something. I covered my ears with my hands and slowly went down on the ground. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, but just to get the voices away. I looked up to see the woman again. She was now sitting up looking around and her eyes found mine.

"Where am I?" she asked.

I uncovered my ears and voices were gone. "I don't know," I told her. She was about to say something else when her eyes grew wide. She screamed and I turned around to see what was behind me. I didn't have time to see who it was because I was once again knocked out.

XXXXX

I sat up in a cold sweat. My hands were shaky and started to rub the sleep from my eyes. It was morning and I could feel the heat from outside of the caves, but thankfully, it was cooler in here. I got up to put away the blanket, pillow, and the beach towel that turned into my mattress, away. I then started to go through my bag for clean clothes. My hands were still shaking from the dream, but I kept telling myself that it was nothing but a dream.

"Morning Kris."

I looked up to see who it was. It was Charlie and he was more happy then usual. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"She came back."  
I smiled and said to him teasingly, "You mean she came back last night and you didn't wake me up."

He smiled back and grabbed my free wrist gently and said, "Come, I'll introduce her to you." "Well, ok." With my clean clothes in the other arm, he led me to the other side of the cave. During this two minute walk, he told me that the bad thing was she doesn't remember anything that had happen after the plane crashed. I stopped and he turned to face me.

"It must be hard on you."

"Yea, it is, but at least she's away from that bloody bastard."

"That's true."

"Well, come on then."

He led the way and we finally got to where she was. She was looking through some things and she looked up. "Kris, I want you to meet Claire. Claire, this is Kristin." "Hi," she said in a small voice. My jaw dropped when I realized where I saw her before.

"Kris, are you ok?" asked Charlie. I shook my head.

That dream was a memory and she was the pregnant woman in it.

XXXXX

AN: Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen next. Will Kristin remember anything else? Does Claire remember her? And just who is Max? You'll find out in upcoming chapters!

I want to thank the reviewers for reading and reviewing this fic. I also want to thank Phoenix for helping me and for letting me use her character as a cameo in this chapter. Go read her story! Also, keep on reviewing!


	5. Secret revealed

AN: Here is the 5th chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last four chapters. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review.

XXXXX

_**Flashback**_

_A woman that looked to be in her late 20s to her early 30s enters into her bedroom to find her husband awake and reading a magazine. She rolls her eyes and goes to the other side of the bed and climbs in and makes herself comfortable. She is about to close her eyes when her husband speaks, "They finally got into bed?"_

_She sighs and says "Yea, they went out like a light. It was a good idea to take them to the park." He chuckles and he turns off the lamp by the bed. "Night," he says and his wife replies with a soft grunt. _

_The husband and wife are slowly drifting off to sleep when the silence is broken by a child's scream. The wife sits up and gets out of bed and quickly runs out of the room. She runs into a bedroom that is next to hers and turns on a light. Her daughter is sitting up, crying her eyes out._

"_Mommy, the scary dark man came back!" she says between sobs._

_Her mother sits on her bed and looks at her daughter. "Did you tell him what I told you to say?" she asked. The daughter shakes her head and then asks "Why do they come to me, Mommy?"_

_"As I told you before, sweetie, you have a special power that God gave you to help others. Now, let's tell that scary man to go away." The mother puts her hands around her daughters' and she stops crying._

_Together, they both said, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, we ask you to go to the light."_

_The heaviness that the mother didn't realize was in the room was gone. Her daughter smiles and lays back down. The mother tucks her back in and walks to the light switch and turns it off. She is about to leave when she hears her daughter say "Good night Mommy." _

"_Good night Kristin."_

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

After many questions, asked by both Jack and Charlie, I needed a break. I went back to my area in the cave and grabbed my carry on bag that now contained my sketchbook, drawing pencils, journal, and a water bottle. I then headed into the jungle to have some alone time. After about five minutes, I found a perfect spot underneath a tree to sit and rest.

I took out my journal and started to write down what had happened this morning. I wrote down what Claire's reaction was when I told her my memory. She looked sadly and said that she doesn't remember that. I told her it was ok and that sooner or later she would remember something. Then Jack shows up and Charlie fills him in. Like I said before, they asked Claire and me about my memory.

Then all of the sudden, this fruit drops from the tree and lands a couple of feet from me, scaring me half to death. I sat up and looked up in the tree to find something that would have caused the fruit to fall. "Now that I have your attention, I'm ready to answer your questions," said the voice behind me. I turned to look and found Max smirking.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled.

"Shhh, I don't want the others to hear."

"Fine, whatever, what were you about to tell me the last time?"

"As I said before, there is danger at home."

My eyes grew in fear as he said that. I was so tied up with the memory that I've forgotten what he had said. "What kind of danger?" I asked.

"Harry Yates and Mitch Remington escaped last month," he said. My jaw dropped. "How could they? They were in a maximum security jail," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and then I asked "What about Mom?"

He took a deep breath and said "She's fine."

"Max, you're not a good liar."

"Your brother is doing great."

"Quit changing the subject. What are you not telling me?"

"You're not ready to know. For now, just help the others and I will tell you as soon as you're ready."

"Fine, will Claire remember anything about what Ethan did to her?"

"She will soon find out. The memory that you told her will help her out."

I smiled and then said "Thanks Max."

"You're welcome."

Then I heard a twig snapped and I turned to look to see what or who it was. No one. "Hello?" I called out. No one answered. Another twig snapped and fear started to grow in me. "Hello? Who's there?" I called out again. "It's just me," said the voice behind me. I turned to find Boone and I put my hand over my chest. "You scared me," I said.

"You shouldn't be here alone. It's dangerous out here," he said to me.

"Sorry, I needed some alone time."

"You could have just done that on the beach."

"Yea, but…"

"No buts about it. Come on, let's head back."

He picked up my bag and I picked up the fallen fruit. "It's usually no good to eat it if it has fallen," he said as we started to head back. "I know, I'm going to draw it," I said. He looked at me strangely and then said, "You're going to draw a piece of fruit?"

"It's better than drawing the ocean over and over again," I said and smiled. He smiled back and said, "So, I'm guessing you're an artist." "I am some what. Before I was kidnapped, I would go down to Venice Beach and draw the palm trees, the people, and the ocean."

"Can you show me some of your drawings?"

"Sure, once we get down to the beach."

For the rest of the walk back, there was an awkward silence. Finally we got there and we found the only shade that wasn't occupied. We sat and I took out my sketchbook and gave it to him.

Then for the next hour, we talked about my drawings and got off subject a couple of times. The first ten pages of the sketchbook were people from Venice Beach. From swimmers to the old lady that wears skimpy outfits and dances to the music of the keyboard. "These are great drawings," he said. "There ok," I told him back. "No, really, there great," he argued back. I smiled and said thank you. The next drawings were the ocean and some of the survivors.

The drawing of Hurley and Walt were his favorites. The other survivor drawings he thought were good, but he didn't know them. He stopped talking when he turned to the last drawing. A couple of days ago, I had drawn Sayid and Shannon translating the maps. What was cute was that he was watching her and she didn't know it. I was sitting several feet from them, but they didn't realize what I was doing. I had met Shannon a couple of days ago, she was nice to me, but Charlie claims she's a bitch.

"Boone, what's wrong?" I asked. I could tell from his face he was mad. He then got up and left. I also stood up and started to follow him. "Boone, where are you going?" I asked. He ignored my question and I realized where he was going: to Sayid's tent. We both stopped when we heard Charlie yelled, "Someone help me!" We both turned and saw Charlie and Jin. Jin was knocked out and Charlie was trying to hold him up.

Boone went to go help and I followed him. Boone grabbed onto Jin and laid him down. Jack came running down the path from the cave. While they were talking, I asked Charlie what happened. He told me that Ethan had thrown a rock at Jin and knocked him out. Ethan then threatened Charlie that if they didn't return Claire, he would kill us one by one. "Why in the world does he want her?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kris, promise me that you won't enter the jungle alone," he said.

"Promise," I responded.

He smiled and he then went to the caves to talk to Claire. Since Boone was busy with Jack, I head back to our "spot" to get my stuff. I picked up my sketchbook and my bag and started to put it in when I noticed something missing: my journal. I panicked. Who would have taken my journal? I then realized who it was.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Saturday Mass had ended and people were filing out of the beautiful Catholic church. A thirteen year old Kristin was still sitting in the pew, nervous as ever. Her mom and dad were talking to an old couple while her older brother, Ben, was flirting with a girl, again. Kristin couldn't take it anymore she got up and started to walk to the front and trying hard not to hit the other people. Father Johnson was putting some things away when Kristin spoke up._

_"Father Johnson, may I speak to you?"_

_"Yes, of course. What is it my child?"_

_"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while."_

_"Is there something wrong at home?"_

_"No, everything at home is fine."_

_She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her hands started to shake of nervousness. "Kristin, what's wrong?" he asked. "Father, for all of my life, I've had this special 'sense' that very few people have," Kristin said nervously. "What kind of sense?" asked Father Johnson. Kristin took a deep breath and said "I know this 'sense' was a gift from God because his messenger told me so." Father Johnson looked at her with shock._

_"A messenger from God came to you?"_

_"Yes, because I was in denial with my 'sense.'"_

_"Tell me what your 'sense' is."_

_Kristin looked at him and told him._

XXXXX

Sawyer.

Damn him.

Fear started to rise in me and I ran to his tent. He can't know my secret, yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone. I finally got to his tent and he was sitting in his seat, reading my journal. I stood in front of him and he looked up. "Well, hello there," he said. He then smiled like he knew something. "Give me back my journal!" I growled. He stood up and said "Oh, you mean this? Well, I actually found it so its mine now."

"No, its not! It has my name in it!" I yelled. I then reached quickly to grab it from his hand, but he was too quick. "Oh, are you hiding something from me? Hmmm, let's read and find out," he said. He opened it and I tried to reach it again, but he put it behind his back. "Whoa, there! Let's not get too aggressive here. So, let's see, '_April 8th, 2004. Dear Journal, I have a gift.' _Well, I like this opening!" he said. "Please, Sawyer, give it back to me," I pleaded. "You know, it's very rude to interrupt. As I was saying, '_My gift is…'"_

XXXXX

_"Father Johnson, I can talk to the dead."_

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

AN: Well, now you know what her big secret is. Now, one of your questions is still unanswered and that is who Max is? Well, you get to find that out soon. Hehehe, I love cliff hangers. Aren't you guys excited that next week is a new episode? I know I am! So, review please!


	6. Part I An unwelcomed vistor

AN: Well, here is the 6th chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lost,_ but if I did, we would be having new episodes every week, lol.

XXXXX

"…_I can talk to the dead."_

Silence had filled the tent. All that I could hear was the ocean and some of the survivors. Sawyer was now looking at me strangely and I was giving him the death stare. "That's some secret you have, Miss Cleo," he said with a smirk. I could feel my nostrils flare up with anger. "Why do you do this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Take people's stuff."

"Because its fun."

I rolled my eyes and noticed that my journal was held loosely in his hand. I lunged for it and his eyes grew wide when I had tripped over something. I had tackled him and was now laying on top with my hand holding my journal for dear life. Then something like a movie showed in my head. One of Sawyer's memories had entered my mind.

A little boy under a bed. Pounding on the door. Arguing which I believe was between a man and a woman. A gunshot. I feel the little boy is scared. A pair of cowboy boots. Someone sits on the bed. Another gunshot. Then the memory ends and I return back to reality. Sawyer is now yelling at me to get off of him. I stand up and just keep staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Why were you under the bed?" I asked him. He gives me a confuse look. "Excuse me?" "Why were you under the bed?" I asked again. Sawyer realizes what I was talking about. "Get out."

"No, I want-"

"Get out!"

He pushes me out and throws my journal into my lap. I stand up and brush the sand off of my clothes. "You know, one of these days, you're going to-," I was about to say when he interrupts me. "Haven't you noticed that I given your precious journal back? Now go run along with that 'VH1 has been' friend of yours because this cowboy ain't gonna talk." He sat down and picked up a book and started to read.

I sighed and went back to the spot that Boone and I were at. I grabbed my things and headed to the caves to find a better hiding place for my journal.

XXXXX

The sun was starting to go down and the bon fires were set. I was sitting near one and eating my dinner which was a couple pieces of boar meat, some fruit, and water. I was also trying to write in my journal and not getting any food in it. The weather was starting to cool down and a nice breeze was coming from the ocean.

"_Move to the beach," _I suddenly heard. I jerked my head up and started to look to see where the voice came from. Nothing. All I saw were the survivors talking with each other. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my writing.

"_Move to the beach. Move to the beach. Move to the beach."_

It kept repeating over and over again. "Fine! I will!" I yelled. The people that were around the fire I was near looked at me strangely. Hurley, who was sitting near me, also stared at me. "Dude, are you ok?" he asked. "Yea, I was just, um, yea, never mind. I'm going to caves for something," I babbled. I got up and quickly walked to the path towards the caves. I went to my little space and started to grab my two heavy bags plus my small bag.

I felt someone watching me and I looked over to see Walt staring at me. "Hey," I said. He waved back. "Watcha doing?" "Moving to the beach," I told him. "Oh, why?" he asked. "Well, I just need a change of scenery," I lied.

"Oh, ok."

Then it hit me. This kid has a power that I don't know. I keep seeing polar bears in his head. A couple of days ago, Charlie had mention polar bears, but Jacey told me that there weren't any.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yea, that would be great," I told him. He smiled and went over to grab one of my bags. My jaw dropped when he picked up one of my heavy bags easily. I grabbed the other two bags and we started to head out. He stopped suddenly and my fear started to rise. Walt and I at the same time looked over to the opening that led to the jungle.

There was a man and he had the creepiest smile. "Ethan," I heard Walt say. I turned to Walt and told him to go get help. He dropped the bag and ran out. I looked back and he was just standing there, staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Hello Kristin. I came for Claire."

"You're not getting her." He started to walk towards me and I just stood there because of fear. He stopped a couple of feet from me. I tried to see his thoughts, but something was blocking me from doing it. "I know what you're trying to do," he said. My eyes widen. "Why did you take me away?"

"You know things that we don't."

"Whose we?"

"Where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

He places his hands on my shoulders gently and it sends shivers up and down through my spine. "Didn't your friend Charlie tell you about my warning? If you don't give me Claire, I will kill them one by one." Fear started to grip me more and more. Where's Max when I need him? _'Max, please help me,' _I thought.

"I told you, you're not getting her," I said and I tried to throw his hands off of me. His grip was too strong for me and he put his face close to mine. "You've been warned," he said and it sent another wave of chills. He pushed me with all of his strength and my back and the back of my head hit the cave wall. I dazed out and slid to the floor. I could see Ethan searching my bags. Moving was not an option because it sent pain through my back. I blacked out while hearing _'Hold on Kristin. Help is on its way.'_

XXXXX

"Kristin, can you hear me?"

"God, look at this bloody mess!"

"I found the kit."

"Thanks Boone. I need you to take that bandage and apply pressure to the cut on her head."

"Hey, she's opening her eyes."

I open to find myself lying on my side and Jack was in front of me, looking for something in the first-aid kit. Trying hard not to move my body, I strained my eyes to see Boone behind me. I felt the bandage on my head. I saw Charlie picking up some clothes and he looked up. "Oh, hey, I'm picking up your things," he told me. "You don't have to." I sat up and Boone held onto me so he could keep the bandage on.

"Kristin, don't get up too fast," Jack told me. I understood what he meant because I started to see black spots and the cave room started to spin. I was about to fall back, but Boone caught me in time. "Thanks," I told him. He smiled and I heard Jack say to hold still. I felt something wet on my head and yelped in pain. "I know, sorry, but the cut needs to be cleaned. Thankfully, you don't need any stitches," Jack told me.

I sighed with relief. I don't know how I could handle having Jack stitching me up. "Ok, I'm going to check your back." Boone had moved over to my left side and I felt Jack lifting up the back of my shirt. "You got scratched up pretty good. Try to hold still again." I nodded and closed my eyes to wait for the sting of the alcohol. I jumped when it was applied and I grabbed Boone's hand. Blushing, I pulled my hand away and apologizing under my breath.

"Don't apologize," he said. He picked up my hand again and I felt my cheeks burning. I tightened my grip as Jack cleaned the scratches on my back. "I'm done," Jack announced. As he was putting things away, I asked Boone to help me up. I also thanked Charlie for picking my things up. "No problem, but you're missing a few things," he said. "Like what?" I asked. He held up an empty box of AA batteries. I laughed and so did Boone.

"Why would Ethan need batteries?"

"I don't know, but the question I like to know is what did Ethan want from you?" Jack asked me. "He asked about Claire," I told them. "He threaten you, didn't he?" Charlie asked. I nodded and he shook his head. "You should stay here tonight and we will have someone keep an eye out for you," Jack said.

"No, I'm camping out on the beach until he's captured," I said. "Kristin, I don't think that's a good idea," Boone said softly. "Yes, it is. He knows where I am and I'm not going to get hurt again." Everyone's eyes looked at Jack and he nodded. "But I want you to sleep near the group, understood?" Jack said. I nodded and he left to go back to the beach.

I grabbed one of my heavy bags, but Charlie told me not to carry it around due to my 'back injury.' "It's just scratches," I told him. "I know, but friends help out other friends," he said with a smile. He picked up my bag and headed out towards the beach and Boone and I followed him. Boone carried my other bag while I carried the small one.

The scratches on my back made me slow down, but we got to the beach safely. A group of people were sleeping near a bon fire, while a few others were awake and enjoying each other's company. Charlie and Boone quietly set my bags down and Charlie left to check up on Claire. "Thanks for your help," I told Boone. "No problem. You should wish me luck tonight," he said.

"Why?"

"A group of us are on watch tonight to look out for Ethan."

Fear came over me when he told me this. _"Tell him to stay awake," _said a voice. I obeyed and said, "Boone, please stay awake during the watch." He looked at me strangely. "Of course I will. Have a good night," he said and left. I had a feeling that he wouldn't and prayed silently to God to keep everyone safe. "Kris?" said a familiar voice. I turned to find Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. Is Claire fine?"

"Yea, she's doing great."

"Good to hear."

"Well, anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, but can you help me sit down. My back is hurting." He helped me and he sat next to me. I finally got comfortable and he spoke up.

"When Walt came running out from the path and screaming for help, I knew he was back. Jack tried to calm him and he finally said that Ethan was in the caves with you. And…"

"Go on."

"I was afraid that he took you."

"Charlie…"

"Let me finish."

I smiled and nodded my head for him to continue.

"Jack ran to the caves with Boone behind. I also followed. When I saw you on the floor and breathing, I sighed in relief. I was glad he didn't hurt you like he did to me and Claire."

I smiled. "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Me too."

"So, when are you going to admit to Claire that you have a crush on her?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. The way you look at her when you think no one is watching and the way you are protecting her."

"We're just friends."

"Yea, right."

He laughed and I could see his cheeks turning red. "What about you and Boone?" he asked. "What about him?" I said. Oh, I know where this is going. "I saw the way you looked at him tonight. I also saw when you grabbed his hand," he said with a laugh. "Jack was cleaning my scratches. It was a reflex," I said. He rolled his eyes and said, "I bet you didn't notice he was also 'looking at you.'" "He was not! We're just friends, nothing else," I argued back. He laughed. "He was too, but what's strange is that he looks at Shannon that way too."

"Yea, it's because he's over protective."

"Maybe he's over protective of you."

I snorted and laughed. "Did you just snort?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He started to laugh harder. We continue until a familiar Southern accented voice said "Would you two please shut the hell up!"

XXXXX

AN: Well, this is what I would call the end of the first half. I'm sorry for taking so long. Last week was just crazy! I had an art history test plus a drawing assignment due. So I decided to write this chapter before the crazy week started and I didn't like it after I read it when the week was over. It took me about two days to re-write this and I'm now satisfied with it.

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Part II Books and gunshots

AN: Here's the second half. Thanks for the reviews. I have a surprise for all of you. Jacey is going to show up in this chapter. Yay! Thanks to Phoenix for helping me out with her character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, but I own Kristin. Oh, Jacey and Robbins are owned by Phoenix.

XXXXX

_Day I don't know, I lost count. Also lost count for the survivors._

_Dear Journal,_

_This has been a wild day. It started off by finding Scott's body far from his sleeping quarters. There is a rumor that Ethan had killed him and now I can tell that Jack and the others are planning something. I have a bad feeling about it, but I want everyone to be safe and not be threaten by Ethan or the 'others.' _

_So, after Hurley gave a wonderful speech about Scott and Robbins (a priest) had blessed the body, I decided to go back to the beach for some alone time and to think about the dream I had last night. I keep seeing this airplane and then I see this map of Africa and then it shows the country of Nigeria. Then a statue of the Virgin Mary. I'm very confused._

_While I was thinking, I heard Sawyer and Jacey fighting. I went over there to see what the fuss was all about._

XXXXX

Small cloud, big cloud, and a cloud shape as a bunny. Oh, Lord, I can't believe I'm this bored. I'm also thinking about that dream. What the heck does Nigeria and the Virgin Mary have to do with an airplane?

"God, Sawyer, you're an ass!"

"Well, I told you before; I'm not done with it!"

I looked over to see who interrupted my cloud count. There was Sawyer and Jacey arguing, again. Jacey was complaining about him a couple of days ago and I told her I would help her out when they get into another fight. Well, here's my chance. I got up and walked over there. Still arguing, I interrupted by saying "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Jacey glanced over and smiled at me. "Oh, hi Kristin." She then turned back to Sawyer. "It's MY book, I wrote it, give it back NOW!" My eyes became wide with surprise. "He stole your book too?" Sawyer looked at me and mocked my surprised look. "How can you accuse me of stealing? Besides, I was just borrowing it." He then started to laugh.

Jacey glared at him furiously. "STOP LAUGHING!" she screamed. She then restored to kicking the daylights out of him. "Give-it-back!" She then stopped.

"He stole your book too?" She asked me with curiosity. "Yea, he took my journal yesterday-"

"Hey, I gave it back!" He said defensively. "Yes and I thank you, but would you please give her book back," I argued back. "If you gave her book back, give mine back!" Jacey said hotly.

"No can do, Jace," he gave her a smile that would've charmed others, but only made her madder. I started to laugh. I swear, those two were meant for each other. "What are you laughing about?" he glared. "Nothing," I told him. Jacey tried to grab her book that he was holding onto loosely in his hand, but he was too fast. "I told you I'm not done with it!" he yelled. Jacey screamed in fustration and walked away to her campsite.

I glared at Sawyer and he looked at me innocently. _'I should have stayed awake. I should have listen to her,' _ I heard someone think. Hearing someone's thoughts is one of my abilities, so I'm use to hearing someone's random thoughts. I looked over to see Boone staring out into the sea and sulking. I started to walk away while Sawyer told me something. All I heard was 'Miss Cleo' and 'Pretty Boy.'

"Hey Boone."

He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and looked back to the sea. "How did you know?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just had a bad feeling."

"Well I just think its weird you warned me and then it actually happened. You're keeping something from me, Kris."

I don't know why, but I like the way he says my name, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him my gift or as I sometimes call it, my curse. I looked down at my feet and I could feel him looking at me.

"Kris…"

I looked up and his eyes were searching my face like he was looking for something. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not ready to tell you."

"Boone!"

We both looked up to see Locke with Jack. Boone looked back at me. "I'll talk to you later." I nodded and he left to join Locke and Jack. I decided to go to my bags to get some clothes to change in. As I was searching through my bag, I felt someone come up to me and I looked up to find Claire. "Hi Claire," I said. "It's Kristin, right?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if I sit on your blanket? My feet are killing me," she said. "Go ahead."

She sat down and started to watch me go through my bag. After a few minutes of silence, she finally broke it. "Have you remember anything else?" I looked up and shook my head. "I don't remember anything," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. You will soon."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I want to remember what Ethan did to me."

I stopped looking through my bag and I decided to sit next to her. "I don't want to either, but it will come back to us if we like it or not."

She nodded in agreement. "At least my baby is safe." She looked down at her swollen stomach and placed her hand on it and smile. "Do you know the sex?" I asked. "I feel its going to be a boy," she said.

"You're going to be a great mom. Are you going to let Charlie become its godfather?" I asked. She stared at me wildly. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far." "Oh, ok…," I said. Then there was that aful awkward silence. She started to get up and I help her out. "I guess I'll talk to you later," she told me and she walked away towards the caves. "Ok, see you later," I said to her back.

Going back to my bag, I found a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. I went to my other bag to find some toiletries. I noticed something was missing. I knew Ethan took my batteries, which I still think is strange, but what else could he had taken. I realized it was my Bible and my rosary. I started frantically search the bag, hoping I was wrong. "Hey Kris, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to find Charlie.

"My Bible and rosary are gone," I told him. Still searching, he bent down to my eye level. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it."

"Why would he take it?" I asked myself.

"He who?"

"Ethan."

I gave up and sat down on the hot sand. "I'll get it for you," he told me. I looked over at him. "Those are the only things I have left from home." I started to stare at the sea and I felt a tear coming down my cheek. Charlie had got up and sat next to me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I will make him give it back to you. I promise." I smiled. "Thanks Charlie, but how are you going to do that?"

He quickly removed his hand and looked down at the sand. "There's a group going to the jungle sometime this afternoon. They won't let me go, but I am," he said quietly. "Charlie, are you nuts? You can get hurt or even worse, killed."

"I won't let that happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just won't."

He got up and he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To the caves. I need to talk to Claire." I shooked my head and went back to stare at the sea.

Lord, if you can hear me, please protect them. Don't let anything happen to my friends.

_'They will be fine. I'll look after them,' _ I heard a familiar voice say in my head. I smiled. Thanks Max for being a wonderful friend and spirit guide.

XXXXX

_They've been gone for too long and Charlie's missing. I can't believe he snuck off without their knowledge. Boone decided to stay behind to keep the camp in order, but he's been using most of his time snapping at Shannon. I know they had a trouble past, but I don't want to know yet. _

_Jacey is also here with me in the caves with Angela. Even though she's trying hard to hide it, I can tell she's worried about Sawyer. It's very cute, hahaha._

_It's now eerily quiet. I can tell something's happening, but I don't know what it is. Oh, I know now._

XXXXX

I looked up from my journal and started to stare into the jungle. It was quiet, too quiet I might add. Then it started to rain and the people that were around the entrance of the cave, came in. I looked over to Jacey and she was reading while Angela and Walt were playing quietly. A few moments later, everyone looked towards the jungle as everyone heard faint gunshots.

I looked over to Jacey and she was also staring into the jungle. "He's going to be ok," I told Jacey. She glanced at me. "You mean Sawyer? I'm not worried about that jerk." I rolled my eyes and noticed that she had a worried look on her face as she went back to staring into the jungle. Liar.

I got up and walked over to Boone who was standing near the entrance. "Maybe we should go find them to see if they're ok," I said. He shook his head. "They're fine," he reassure me. I smiled and he smiled back. "You should go and rest, Boone. You look tired." "I'm ok. I need to hold the fort down," he said. I giggled and his smile became bigger.

Then we both looked out into the jungle, hoping they will get here soon. But the feeling of death was hanging over me and I dreaded to see who it was.

XXXXX

They finally came back! It was in the evening and the sun was setting. Everyone was fine, but all of them had some cuts and bruises. Charlie came up to me and handed me my Bible and rosary. "I found the Bible near a tree and the rosary in his pocket." I smiled and thanked him. "I kept my promise, didn't I?" he said with a smile. I thanked him again and he walked off to talk to Claire.

Then I saw what happened in my head. Jack was fighting with Ethan. Jack looses his gun. The fighting stops. Locke, Sayid, Kate, and Sawyer surround Ethan while Jack slowy gets up. Then gunshots. Everyone looks to find Charlie with Jack's gun. Ethan dies.

I looked over to Charlie and Claire and found them deep into conversation. Charlie was smiling. Oh, she remembered something. Something about imaginary peanutbutter.

XXXXX

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long! My laptop freaked out on me while I was trying to re-install my firewall. So its getting worked on and I would like to have it back soon! So, now you know who Max is! Yay! Oh, if you want to know who Robbins is, he's a priest and he is owned by Phoenix.

**Phoenix- **Thanks for helping me out! Yea, Kris shouldn't trust Jacey's judgement on polar bears, lol. Can't wait for chapter 21.

**Regan- **Wow, a new reviewer! I'm glad Phoenix pushed you into reading my story, lol. Your story is awesome also. Why don't you like Boone? I thought he was a great character until the evil writers killed him off. Oh well, they do anything to get high ratings.

**Fox of the Nova- **I'm glad good Lost stories motivated you! Lol, thanks for the spoiler in your upcoming chapters.

**Sweetypie15- **Another new reviewer! Yay! Thanks.


	8. Secrets told by campfires

AN: Here's the 8th chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, but if I did, I would put Shannon and Sayid back together. Evil writers. I also don't own Jacey or Angela because they belong to Phoenix. I do own Kristin and her family.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_It was like any normal Saturday night for the Holmes family. Sharon and Mitch were in the living room watching a movie. Their oldest child, Ben, was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Their youngest child, Kristin, was upstairs in her bedroom working on an art project for school._

_Sharon and Mitch were very proud of their children. Ben was 19 and was almost done with his first year at a business college in LA. Kristin, 16, was making good grades and was interested to have a career in art. _

_Kristin decided to take a break and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some water. She entered the kitchen to find Ben eating his sandwich. He looked up to find his sister shaking her head and mumbling something about him having a tape worm. "I can't help it that I'm hungry all the time!" he exclaimed. _

_"Yea and just watch how all that food is going to give you chubby belly," she told him. She put her hand on his stomach and pat it a couple of times. She started to laugh and headed out of the kitchen to sit down in the living room to watch the movie. He grabbed his sandwich and followed her._

_He sat down in the Lazy Boy chair and Kristin sat next to her dad on the couch. He wraped her shoulders with his left arm and she rested her head below his shoulder. They were watching 'Erin Brockovich' for the first time. The scene that was showing, Erin was having a late night meeting with her boss Ed. _

_"She's going to say something about the dirt being green," claimed Kristin. And sure enough, she did. All eyes were on Kristin. "What?" she said. Mitch looked at his wife. "It's your fault she has your powers," he told her. "It's not my fault that my family has it!" she said and playfully hitting his arm. Mitch started to laugh and it was cut short when three men in black ski masks broke through the door._

_"Everyone, get down on the ground!" yelled one of the masked men. _

_Their lives were going to change forever that night._

_End of flashback_

XXXXX

I woke up with the sun shining and music blaring. I looked around to see where it was coming from. My jaw dropped as I realized that the scenery on the island had change. Everyone was dressed in their swim suits and having a great time.

Angela and Walt were building a sand castle while Vincent was barking at a crab. Shannon was tanning. Jack, Sawyer, Michael, Hurley, Charlie, and Sayid were playing volleyball. Kate, Claire, and Jacey were talking and watching the game under a beach umbrella. Sun and Jin were dancing near the boom box with some of the other survivors.

I must be dreaming I thought. I looked around some more and noticed that Boone was walking towards me. He also was wearing swim trunks and I was pratically drooling when I saw his chest and abs. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking about that. We're just friends. Right?

"Hey Kris!" he said when he got closer to me. I smiled and said hi back to him. He then came closer and hugged me and then kissed my cheek. He stood back, but left his hands on my arm. I arched my eyebrow and looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"What's wrong Kris?" he asked me. "I woke up to find that the island and the people have changed," I answered back. He started to look around and then looked back to me. "I don't see anything wrong," he said, "By the way, you look great in that swim suit!"

I looked down to find myself in a black bikini. I gasped and started to search around me to cover myself. I found a towel and wrapped it around myself. Boone was watching me as if I gone mad. "What are you doing?"

"I'm covering myself because I don't want you to see me in this," I responed back. He smiled and chuckled softly. He lifted up his hand to move a strain of my hair away from my face. Goosebumps started to appear when his hand lightly touched my cheek.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Well, I do because you do look great in it." He pulled back and I could feel my cheeks burning. The next thing that happened surprised me. Boone started to take off my towel slowly and started to kiss my neck. The towell dropped onto the ground and his lips started to travel up and it finally landed onto my lips.

I was then completely lost into the kiss. We pulled apart to breathe. "Tell me this isn't a dream," I said. "It's not," he replied. We went back to kissing and all of the sudden he started to lick my lips and then my cheeks. "Boone! What are you doing?" I said. He pulled back and started to bark. What the heck? That bark sounds familiar…

I woke up to find Vincet licking my face. When he realized I woke up, he barked in my face. "You stupid dog! You ruined my dreamed!" I yelled at him. He sat down and looked at me innocently. Then I heard laughter. I looked up to find Walt and Angela laughing at me.

"That was the funniest thing I ever seen!" Walt told Angela. She started to laugh harder. "Oh Boone! Kiss me!" she inmatied my voice. She then started to make kissing noises. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, show's over! Go back to the beach to play!"

They went back with Vincent following them. I got up and started to search my bag for clean clothes. I found my last pair of clean shorts and shirts. I've got to do some laundry later on. I changed and realized that my back was hurting due to hard cave floor. I should move to the beach so I won't hurt my back any further. I then started to walk to the beach.

XXXXX

Thank God that Sawyer left to find that stupid boar that attack him a couple of nights ago. It was nice to get a break from him. I should enjoy it while it lasts. I noticed that Michael was building the raft and Jacey was near it, talking a little to Michael.

"Good morning, Jacey and Michael," I greeted as I came closer. Michael nodded his head and went back to work. "Yes, isn't it?" Jacey said beaming. I guess she wasn't missing Sawyer one bit.

"How's the raft going?" I asked Michael. "Slow, but good. I only can fit four people though," he replied. "Ah, don't worry. I get sea sick easily," I told him. He smiled and started to get back to work. I turned to Jacey. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" "Sure," she said. We turned to walk down the beach to get breakfast when Sawyer pops out of the jungle. "Great," Jacey said under her breath.

"So how was your silly boar hunt?" I asked him. He glared at me and looked over to Michael and his raft. "Just who I was looking for," he said. He started to head over towards Michael. "Go ahead without me. I need to talk to Michael real quick," Jacey said. "Ok, I'll leave some fruit for you." She nodded and walked off.

I then started to walk where the fruit was when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to find Shannon tying some knots for her tent. "Come over here. I want to talk to you," she said. I went over to her and I started to get nervous. As she was tying the knot, she started to talk. "I notice that you and Boone have been spending a lot of time together. What's up between you two?"

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Really? It looks something more than that."

"Shannon, where's this conversation going?"

"Well, I just like you to, I don't know, make a move?"

I crossed my arms. "Yea, so I can get him off your back."

She looked up and smiled. "Something along the lines of that."

"I'm not going to do it. You deal with him yourself." I started to walk off when she called me again. "You should think what I said. Oh, by the way, I love your skin tone. How did you get it?"

"My dad's side of the family. They're Native Americans," I said and walked off.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_One hour later…_

_The two masked men started to go through the house while the other masked man kept an eye on the family. They were scared, but it look like Mitch was thinking a plan. Kristen was next to her dad when he leaned in and started to whisper his plan into her ear._

"_I'm going to try to grab that guy and his gun."_

"_Dad! Are you nuts?"_

"_It's the only plan I can think of to get out of this."_

"_Dad, just let them do what they came here for."_

"_No."_

_As the other two came down the stairs, Mitch got up and grabbed the guy and they started to fight over the gun. When the two men got to the living room, one of them raised their gun and fired. It hit Mitch in the lower part of his head and fell. Blood started to spill out._

"_NOOOOO!" Kristin screamed out. Sharon started to scream and cry and Ben just layed there, stunned. "Make sure he's dead," said the shooter to his partner. He nodded and shot Mitch in his head. Kristin and her mom started to scream more. "Shut up, both of you!" the shooter screamed. They started to cry silently._

"_Come on. Let's go," the partner said. The other one that Mitch fought with, stood there and was staring at the body. "I said let's go!" the partner said. "I can't believe you guys! That wasn't part of the plan!" said the other one. "Sorry, he got what he deserved," the shooter said. They walked out of the door with two bags full of valuable things._

_Kristin went over to her father's body while Ben called the cops. "Why didn't I warn you? Why didn't I?" Kristin said sobbing._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

It was night and me and Jacey were sitting by one of the fires, talking. I finally got my things to the beach and made my bed near a group.

"I asked Michael if Angela could be on the raft."

"Without you?"

"Yea, I rather have Angela to be rescued first."

I nodded in agreement and took a drink from my water bottle. "I also asked Sawyer to take care of her," she said. I then choked on my water and started to cough heavily. "You ok?" she asked while patting my back. "You asked him to take care of her? Are you insane?" I said in between coughs.

"I know its crazy, but he gave me his promise," she replied.

"The raft is on fire!" someone yelled.

Both of us looked over to see the raft a blazed. We got up and ran to where everyone was grouped together. Some people started to throw sand into the fire, but it wasn't working. It was too late. The raft was gone.

I looked over to Jacey and she had no expression on her face, but just tears streaming down her cheek. I know how much she wanted Angela off the island.

"Where is he?" yelled Michael.

"She can't understand you!" Jack said.

Sun was staring at Michael in confusion. Why is he yelling at her like she knows what he's talking about? Oh, she _does _understands English. This is going to be such a surprise for everyone.

XXXXX

After the fire died down and the raft was nothing but ashes, Jacey decided to go to bed. I told her good night and I started to head off to bed when I spotted Boone standing near one of the camp fires. I walked over and he didn't realize I was standing next to him until I spoke up. "Hey, how was the hunt today?" Without taking his eyes off the fire he answered me. "It was fine, thanks."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yea."

I started to stare into the fire also, but I got fustrated when he wouldn't say anything else. "Well, I guess I'll be going," I said softly and was about to walk away when he spoke up. "Sorry I'm not talking that much. I'm just lost in my thoughts. You can stay if you want." He looked over at me with his intense blue eyes that I just couldn't help, but stare into. I stood next to him again and he went back to staring into the fire.

After about a few minutes of staring into the flames, I felt his right hand lightly touch my left hand. The goosebumps that I had in my dream, came back. I looked down and his fingers were getting closer to mine until they were barely touching mine. He also looked down and we then both looked at each other.

His eye were lit brightly and it was like he was asking me if he could hold my hand through them. I nodded slightly and he grabbed my hand gently. Another wave of goosebumps hit me. Then something else hit me; this could be more than a friendship. I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship. Not since…

"Boone?"

We both looked up to find Sayid. Boone imediately let go of my hand. "Is it alright if Boone and I talked for a moment?" Sayid asked me. I nodded and walked to another fire that was behind Sayid. It was a few feet away from them, but I could still hear them.

"…sister and I are going to be more than just friends," I heard Sayid say.

"You want my blessing?"

"I'm not asking your permission."

I then heard a pause and turned my head to the left that made it look like I was looking at the ocean, but I was really trying to glance in their direction. Sayid was walking away when Boone spoke up.

"I'm going to tell you the side of Shannon that you don't know. She likes men that are almost twice her age, ones that can take care of her. You fit her criteria perfectly. Once you have satisfied her, she moves on to her next victim. So, don't be too hard on your self when it happens."

Sayid just stared at Boone and he finally walked off. When he passed by me, he said goodnight to me and I responded back.

"Kris?"

I looked back at him and shook my head. "I need to talk to you," he said. I walked back to him and I crossed my arms when I was in front of him. "Why do you do this to your sister?"

"Because what I told him was the truth."

"Well, it looks like she's changing. They look perfectly happy together."

"She'll never change."

"Yes she will! That's what the island is all about, to start a second chance on life."

"You don't know her like I do. She'll just keep doing it and then she'll crawl back to me to help her out."

That's when one of his memories enter into my mind. I saw him at a police station, talking to one of the officers. "She's not my sister, but my step-siter." Then I see Shannon enter his hotel room in Sydney. She looks drunk. They kiss. It goes black. Then a light comes on. Shannon tells Boone to get dressed. The memory ends.

"Kris, are you alright?"

Pain started to form in the pit of my stomach and tears were threating to come out. How stupid can I be? He loves her and I can never compete against Shannon. Then another thought pop into my mind. Was he leading me to make her jealous?

"You love her."

"Of course. She's my sister."

"That's not what I mean."

He stared at me, not saying a word. His eyes glanced down onto the sand. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

I started to get angry and fustrated, so I blurted this out loud. "For God's sake, she's your step-sister!"

Whoops.

He stared at me wide-eye. "How did you know? No one knows that."

I didn't say anything. I started to stare at my shoes.

"Kris, why won't you tell me?"

"You won't believe me."

He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up. "Trust me, I'll believe you." His eyes begin to shine and were begging me to tell my secret. Damn those eyes.

I sighed. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

"I talk to the dead and they sometimes tell me or show me what's going to happen in the future. Sometimes they show me the past."

He raised his eyebrow and started to stare at me a questionable look on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I started to walk back towards my bed while Boone called my name. I just ignored him and finally got some sleep.

XXXXX

AN: Sorry for the long awaiting update. My spring semester finally ended and I had to move out of the dorm. On top of that, I began summer classes last Thursday and then I had my wisdom teeth taken out on Friday. Yea, I know, ouch. What's funny is that when I was breathing in the laughing gas, I had a vision I was on the island, lol.

**Saraiyu- **Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks.

**Phoenix- **Hehehe, yea, I know how much Jacey loves Sawyer. Thanks for letting me use your character again. More Kristin/Boone stuff coming up!

**Sweetypie15**- Thank you soooo much for reviewing. Keep on reviewing, lol.


	9. Lunch and a dream

AN: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lost_, but if I did, we wouldn't have to wait until September for the new season to start, lol. I also don't own Jacey, Robbins, Angela, Elizabeth, or Lucy. Those are Phoenix's characters. I do own Kristin and the rest of her family though.

XXXXX

_I still don't know how many days we been here. Should ask Jack._

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday was just full of action! Sawyer had brought Jin to the beach and a group of people had start to form around them. Jin had some cuts and his hands were tied up. I need to scold Sawyer for this later on._

_Michael then came up and starts to fight him and blames him for burning the raft. Which Jin didn't do, but I know a certain boy that has explaining to do. Jack tried to break up the fight, but was unsussesful. _

_Then Sun just screamed stop. In English! Everyone was surprised, but of course, I wasn't. I knew her secert. Charlie stated the obivious. "You speak English?" Well, of course, she just screamed stop. He's such a blonde, but he's my mate, hahaha._

_She goes on to say that Jin tried to stop the fire and that's how he burned his hands. Of course, Sawyer just goes on to say if we should trust those two. They didn't do anything Sawyer!_

_Then Locke comes in and says we need to stop fighting and to start getting along with each other. And in exact words he says "We're not the only ones on the island and we know it!" Then he leaves._

_I know there is something out there, but what?_

_Jacey is ok. I'm glad. I've been worried about her since the raft burned down. I'm glad that I have a couple of friends on this island. Maybe I'm coming to be more than just friends with one of them…_

XXXXX

I laid my open journal on my lap and started to gaze at the rising sun. I can't believe I'm up this early. I should enjoy the coolness while it lasts. I look to my right to find Shannon and Sayid eating breakfast together. How cute.

I still wish I had that kind of relationship.

I miss you Billy.

"Kris?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and look up. It was Boone. I hadn't seen him all day yesterday. "Can I sit down?" he asked me. I nodded and he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about what happen two nights ago."

"I should be the one that's apologizing."

"No, I should be. I didn't really believe you after you told me your secret."

"Do you believe me?"

"Sure."

I smiled at his answered. It sounded like he half believed me and the other half didn't. Hmmm, must think of something so he can believe me. I then saw Hurley walk by and he was listening to his headphones. He looked up and waved at us. Boone and I waved back and he went on walking.

I leaned in and whispered into Boone's ear. "His batteries are going to die any minute," I pointed to Hurley. Sure enough, he tapped on his CD player and swore. I smiled and started to giggle. Boone looked at me with surprise.

"Ok, I believe you now."

I smiled even wider. A breeze blew and had taken some strands of my hair out from behind my ears and into my face. I started to put them back behind my ears, but Boone beat me to it. He gently took the strands away from my face. His fingers lingered on my cheek for several seconds and he quickly pulled them away.

We looked away from each other for a moment and I looked up and he was looking at something else. I look over to see and it was Shannon and Sayid. I looked back over to Boone and he was glaring.

"Boone?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, not really."

"You want to have lunch together later on?"

"Ummm, sure."

"Good."

He got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I'm getting a head start."

"Lunch doesn't start until around noon. That's like a couple of hours away."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Then he walked away. I shook my head and started to write in my journal again.

XXXXX

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

It was around 12:30. Well, it felt like it. I looked up from my drawing and raised my eyebrow at Sawyer. "Don't give me that look. You know who I'm talking about," he snapped. Boy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Jacey?"

"Yea, her."

"She's going for a walk."

I went back to my drawing and I started to smile because I knew Sawyer was getting fustrated with me. "Why?"

"I don't know. She said something about hunting down the monster and killing it," I told him as I was drawing.

"WHAT? You let her go out there?"

"Oh, yea, like I can stop her. Do you know how stubborn she is?"

He started to walk back to his tent and I decided to follow. He was packing some things into a backpack. "Don't tell me your going after her?" I said. He stood up and put the backpack over his shoulders. "Well?" he said.

"Well what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me where to find her, Miss Cleo?"

I glared at him. "She's somewhere in the middle. She also has a gun so be careful."

"Thanks," he grunted. He started to head into the jungle.

"Watch out for that polar bear!" I yelled. He waved his hand.

I knew both of them were going to be ok. I just hope they get back soon.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Two months later_

_"Harry Yates, Christopher "Mitch" Remington, and Zachary Goldsmith, please stand up," said the judge from his stand._

_All three of them stood up and out of the three, Zach looked nervous._

_"I sentenced Harry Yates and Christopher "Mitch" Remington for 75 years, without probation, at the maxium security prison. As for you Zachary Goldsmith, I sentenced you 5 years, with probation, at the local county prison. Court dismissed," said the judge and he dismissed everyone with his gavel._

_Kristin, Sharon, and Ben sat in the auidence and were very happy that the three men were getting what they deserved. As the men were getting handcuffed, Harry looked over into the auidence and caught Kristin's eyes. He glared at her and then the police took them away._

_Kristin suddenly had a bad feeling, but was quickly gone when reporters started to hound them with questions as they walked into the hall. _

_"Kris!" someone called from the crowd. She looked up to find a young boy, around her age with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She smiled and started to head towards the boy._

_"Billy!"_

_She ran to him and put her arms around him into a tight hug. "Did you hear?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. "This is the happiest day of my life!" she claimed. "I'm glad it is," he responded back. He moved some hair away from her forehead and kissed it gently. Then they started to kiss._

_No one noticed the young couple, not even the press._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

"You were a wedding planner?"

"Well, somewhat."

I started to laugh. I took a sip from the bottle of water while Boone asked me a question.

"What did you do in the real world?"

"Doing what a normal nineteen year older does."

"And that is…"

"Sleep, complain, hanging out with friends, and wishing I had more money."

We both laughed and I grabbed a piece of fruit and started to eat it.

"Tell me about your family," he said. I gave him a hand signal that told him to hold on for a second while I finished the piece of fruit in my mouth. "Well, its just my mom and I, but I do have an older brother. His name is Ben and he's 22," I replied.

He nodded. "What does Ben do?"

I started to stare and pick at the fuzz balls on the blanket that came from the plane. "Kris, you ok?" Boone asked. I looked up. "Ben has been having problems and he just decided to get up and leave home. My mom and I have no clue where he is."

"I'm sorry to hear. I hope he's ok."

"It's ok. I know he is."

Then there was silence between us. I started to think about Jacey and how she's going to be pissed when she finds out that I was the one that told Sawyer where she was. I then started to think about when Jack, Sayid, and Charlie left to go find Hurley. Why do I keep seeing the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 when ever I see Hurley?

Glancing over to Boone, I noticed that he was looking at something behind me. I turned my head to look. It was Shannon reading a magazine. I looked back at Boone and he was still staring at her. My thoughts went back to that Boone is playing with my feelings so Shannon becomes jealous. I then pushed that thought back. I sighed and stood up and grabbed my water bottle. "Thanks for lunch," I told Boone. "Where are you going?" he asked while standing up.

"I have some things to do."

"Oh."

"Yea."

There was yet another silence between us and we were staring at each other. "I better get going," I said, "Thanks again for lunch. See you around." I started to walk and I could feel him staring at me.

Why do I get the feeling that this was going to be one of the last normal days on the island?

XXXXX

Because of boredom, I decided to go to the caves. There, I found Angela and woman talking together. I could hear an Irish accent coming from the woman. Angela looked up and smiled. "Hey Kristin! I don't know if you two met, but this is Elizabeth and that's her baby Lucy." Actually, the baby was more of a toddler.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth," I said and bent over slightly to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said in her thick Irish accent. Her handshake was firm, but friendly. Lucy started to gurggle and Elizabeth started to wipe away the saliva that was coming out of her mouth.

I sat down next to Angela and asked her where Walt is. "He has to help his dad with the raft," she said, but with a dissapointed tone. "I guess I'll hang out here for a while," I told Angela. She smiled and started to come up with games to play so we wouldn't be bored.

After two hours of "I Spy," which quickly ended, and "Twenty Questions," we finaly got some dinner. Lucy was getting cranky and Elizabeth decided to put her down to sleep. Then Elizabeth dozed off.

Angela and I started to talk and after an hour, I started to doze off. I then fell asleep while Angela was getting her bed ready and she was still talking about her mom and Sawyer.

XXXXX

I awoke to find myself at a waterfall. I noticed the sun was coming up and I could hear the tropical birds chirping. I started to look around and thinking how I got myself here. I heard something behind me and I turned to look to find Jacey coming towards me.

"Jacey?" I called out, but she completely ingnored me like I was invisible. I then realized it was one of those dreams that I have of an event that was about to happen soon. I started to watch her take off her pants, shoes, and socks. She left her shirt on just in case if Sawyer walked in on her. I smiled at that thought.

She started to slowly get into the cool water. Jacey smiled and started to swim towards the middle of the small lake. She laid on her back and started to relax while floating in the water.

Then something started to pull her under. She tried to fight back, but was losing. I started to panic and ran to where Sawyer was. He was sleeping. Not a good time to be sleeping I thought. "Sawyer! Wake up! Jacey, she needs your help!" I yelled at him. He stirred a little, but he wasn't waking up.

I screamed in fustration. "Damn it, Swayer! Wake up!" I yelled again. Then I heard "Save her Mr. Sawyer!" Who said that? Was that Angela?

XXXXX

I woke up back in the caves and noticed that Robbins and Elizabeth were trying to calm down Angela. I stood up and walked over to Elizabeth. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Angela had a bad dream. We're trying to calm her down," she replied. Elizabeth then said she had to go check on Lucy and then she was going back to bed.

I looked over to Robbins and he was telling a story to Angela. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. From her mind, she said _"Save her Mr. Sawyer."_That's interesting. She had the same dream as I did.

Don't worry, Angela. Your mom and Sawyer will be back tomorrow.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Billy and Kristin were walking through the park, hand in hand. Kristin has been worried about Billy for the past couple of days. He was acting distant and she noticed that he's been holding back something. He finally stopped walking and Kristin turned to him._

_"Kris, there's something I need to tell you," he said in a nervous tone. Kristin's heart started to beat faster and she felt dread coming over her._

_"A couple of days ago-,"_

_"Billy! Your nose is bleeding!"_

_Kristin searched frantically in her purse for a tissue and Billy plugged his nose and tipped his head slightly. She finally found a tissue and handed it to Billy. He put it up to his nose and started to wipe away the blood. The bleeding finally stopped. The skin under his nose was tinted lightly red and tears were threating to come out of his eyes._

_"Billy…"_

_He closed his eyes and a tear came down on his cheek. This was going to be the hardest thing to do. He grabbed her hands gently and looked straight into her brown eyes._

_"Kris, I have lukeima."_

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

AN: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in a long time. I had summer school and the homework was getting in the way and taking up my free time to write this. I also had writer's block, ugh, I hate when that happens. Finally, I'm out of summer school and I can write this summer! Yay! So, what did you guys think of the season finale? I thought it was great and I'm very happy that Shannon and Sayid are back together! I also thought it was really cute that Claire kissed Charlie on the cheek, lol. Anyway, review please!

Oh, on an another note, the flashback about the court scene, I probably wrote that wrong. I do watch some court shows, but I do think that's how a sentence goes. Also, I believe that's what a judge's hammer is called, lol, a gavel. I'm not sure though. Just ingnore the mistake and go with the flow, lol. Thanks!

**Crizz- **Wow! A reviewer from Holland! That's soooo cool! Anyway, thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad that your country is showing _Lost_ and yes, Shannon and Boone "did it." Lol, I'm so childlish that I can say that word. Also, I do think its gross too, lol.

**Saraiyu- **Thank you for reviewing!

**Phoenix- **Lol, I thought for a second that your brother really did review me. Anyway, yes, your story has helped me so far with mine. Thank you so much for letting me use your character. Yes, I can't wait for that part too. (Giggles) I can't say this enough, but I apologize once again about this whole thing. Your such a great friend to me. (Huggles)

**Non-damsel- **Wow! I can't believe you reviewed me! Lol, I'm glad you like Boone now because I liked Boone since the show began, but I'm really sad that he died. Yes, I love Jacey! Lol, that story is great! Well, I guess I'm a great writer, lol, but I'm still trying my best. It usually takes me a few days to write a chapter due to me changing things here and there and deleting a couple of things, lol. I should believe in myself more. Oh my gosh, I love _Holes_! That's one of my favorite movies, lol. When Mr. Sir said that line, I was laughing my butt off, LOL!


	10. Mysteries of the unknown

AN: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Lost_. I just own Kristin and her family. I also don't own Jacey, Angela, Elizabeth, Lucy, or Robbins. Those are Phoenix's characters.

XXXXX

The next morning, I walked to where we got our drinking water. My back was hurting and my neck was a little stiff. While I was filling up my water bottle, I looked out from the corner of my eye to find someone coming towards me. I turned my head to see Charlie getting ready to fill up his bottle and someone else's. "Morning," I said to him.

"Hey," he said. Then he said nothing else while filling up the two water bottles. Hmmm, this was a little unusual. He's usually really talkative. "How was the hike yesterday?" I asked.

He looked up at me and gave this look that I translated as the hike was terrible. "That bad, huh?" I smiled and giggled. "That crazy French woman shot at me and Hurley," Charlie rolled his eyes. I gave him a confuse look. What crazy French woman? I never heard of her.

"Oh, that's right. You never heard of her. There's some woman living in the jungle. Crazy I tell you," Charlie told me. I giggled once more and he got up. "Well, I better get back to the beach and give Claire her water bottle," Charlie said smiling. I smiled back and he was walking away. "Oh, Charlie," I called back. He turned around.

"I hope you write more songs soon," I said. His smile widen and he nodded and headed out of the cave.

XXXXX

"…and then after the photo was taken, the boy next to me threw up on the girl in front of him!" I started to laugh harder after I told this to Elizabeth. She started to laugh with me. We were talking about our First Communion and she told me hers earlier which was equally entertaining.

"When did mom say she was coming back?" asked Angela eagerly. Elizabeth turned to look at Angela. "She'll come soon," she said. Angela sighed and continued to stare at the jungle from the cave entrance. "Yea, I hope she comes back soon. I haven't seen her in a while," I said to Elizabeth. Plus, she's going to kill me when she finds out that I told Sawyer where she was.

"Mom!"

I looked over to see Angela and Jacey hugging and Sawyer went over to Robbins. Jacey looked over to me and smiled. "Hey Kristin!" she said. I got up and hugged her. I pulled back and saw that she was wearing a red, button down shirt. Interesting, that's Sawyer's shirt.

"Nice shirt. Where did you get it?" I said with a smirk. She glared and looked over to Sawyer who was telling Robbins that they had a very good time. I smiled and started to giggle. "Sawyer! Stop giving everyone the wrong impression!" yelled Jacey. She turned back to me. "I was attacked by a polar bear and it destroyed my shirt."

My eyes widen and Robbins started to smile. "You say you saw a polar bear?" Jacey quickly tried to cover up what she said. "Um, no, I said solar glare. Yea, solar glare." Robbins raised his eyebrow. "Ugh, fine! There are polar bears on the island. You were right and I was wrong," Jacey moaned in defeat.

"You got attacked by a polar bear? Are you all right?" I asked in a worried tone. Jacey nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, but it scratched my shoulder and injured my leg pretty badly." I looked at her left leg and it was banged up. "Why my left leg? It's always my left leg that gets injured. I hurt it when the plane crashed."

"Yeah, and I saved you," Sawyer said.

"Then my left ankle gets twisted," Jacey said while trying to ignore Sawyer's comment.

"Saved her that time too," Sawyer said again with a smile.

"Now, I injured my left leg once again," Jacey said ignoring Sawyer's comment once again.

"Saved her once again," Sawyer grinned.

"I personally blame him," Jacey told me and I started to giggle. Sawyer left to head down the beach. "Maybe your left leg is finally trying to get you two together," I said with a smile. God, when will she realize that they are meant to be together?

Jacey glared at me and Robbins and Elizabeth agreed with me. "Ha ha ha, Kristin. Very funny. That's my friend Kristin, always kidding around," Jacey replied. I was about to say something to that comment when she asked what was going on around here. Elizabeth said nothing much and I agreed.

"It's been quiet around here, but with you around, you always bring some kind of entertainment here," Robbins told Jacey. We laughed and Jacey agreed with a smile. Then Angela interrupted the laughter. "Mom, I've been thinking, do you think Maya is ok now?"

Jacey looked at her with a smile, but I could see a mix of sadness and worridness in her eyes. "Maya was in the hospital before Tatiana told me what happen. Tatiana said that she was doing fine, but I hope they're not worried about me." Jacey glanced at us and noticed we were a little confused, but I knew what happened.

"Maya is a friend of mine. When I was in Australia, I got a message that she was hit by a car." "Oh wow," I said. "What happened?" "I really don't know, but I know she was talking to her friend Hugo Reyes, who won the lottery, and this car lost control and hit into her's."

Hugo Reyes? Won the lottery? Oh! That's Hurley! The numbers make sense now. As I was thinking about this, Jacey brighten up the subject by saying "Never bring Sawyer on a hunting trip. On the second day, I almost drowned in the lake." Elizabeth gasped. "You nearly drowned?"

"Yeah, it felt like something was pulling me down," she said. Something was pulling her down? Why do I get the feeling that some trapped souls are down there? "Kris? Are you ok?" Jacey's question broke me out of thoughts. "You need to take me there. Now," I said with urgency.

Jacey looked at me like I was going crazy. "You want me to take you to the lake I nearly drowned in?" I nodded. "As soon as possible." After I said that, I grabbed my bag and stuffed a pillow and a blanket that I found lying around. I got my bag earlier so I could change. I was heading out and I turned to look to see if Jacey was following me. She wasn't.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I asked. She sighed and said "I guess, but can I change out of this shirt first?" I smiled and told her to hurry up. I then remember that I needed some food and water for the trip. After I gather up the supplies, I wait patiently, actually impatiently, for my friend to get done.

XXXXX

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"I need to see that lake. Something's there."

"Really? What's in there?"

I stopped walking and took out a water bottle. I took a sip and gave the bottle to Jacey, who accepted gratefully. It was one of the hottest days in the jungle and we were both sweating like pigs. "Did your daughter tell you that she had a bad dream?" She handed me back the bottle and I put it away.

"No, I was on that trip. Remember? How would you know?" she asked. "I know I'm going to weird you out, but I was with her when she had that dream," I replied. She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? What's the truth then?" she asked.

"I had the same dream. Your daughter has a gift that is similar to mine," I said matter-of-factly. "Whoa! Just hold on for a second!" she snapped at me. "I know you are different, Kris, but you just can't make judgments about my daughter."

I shrugged in a kind of "suit-your-self" way and I started to walk again. I heard her take a couple of steps and she stopped. "Kris," she said. I stopped to look at her. "Do we have to do this today? I just came back and I'm tired. Is this lake actually important to you?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Yes, it is. If you don't want to believe, you don't have to come. Just point me to the right direction and I'll go myself." She sighed and pointed to the right. "Just please be careful, Kris. I care about you, even though you're different. Don't go into the water. There's something in there I can't explain."

I smiled and went over to her and hugged her. I pulled back and looked at her. "I'll be fine. I'll be back at least today or tomorrow," I assured her. She nodded and headed back to the caves. I went to the right after she left. The more I walked, the more I could hear a waterfall.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Two years later_

_Kristin was sitting at a lunch table and picking at her food. She heard laughter and a girl with brown hair sat next to her. She was laughing at something a guy told her and the guy left. "Hey Kris. What's up?" the girl asked her. Kristin shrugged her shoulders and went on picking at her corn._

_"Kris? What's wrong?" the girl asked. _

_"Donna, we are graduating in a week and I just…"_

_"Miss Billy," Donna finished for her. Kristin sighed and nodded. Donna rolled her eyes and faced Kristin. "Kris, it has been two years. Billy would have wanted you to move on." "I know, its just hard," Kristin told Donna. Donna noticed she was about to cry._

_"Oh, Kris," Donna hugged Kristin. "It's going to be ok. Trust me." Kristin nodded her head and started to eat her lunch. "Anyway, my grandma wants you to do something for her," Donna told her. "Ok, what does she want me to do?" Kristin asked. _

_"She bought this house and its haunted. She wants you to clean it out," Donna replied. Kristin raised her eyebrow. "Really? How haunted is this house?" "It's the McKay house," Donna said. Kristin dropped her forked and looked at her friend. "Is she nuts? Do you know how many spirits are in that house?" Kristin asked in a surprised tone. _

_"That's what I told her, but she won't listen. She will offer you $100 if you get rid of the spirits," Donna replied. Kristin sighed and started to think about the offer. After a few moments, she came up with a decision. "I will accept, but you have to come with me." It was Donna's turn to drop her fork. "What? Are you nuts?"_

_"I know your grandma is, but I'm just a little nutty," Kristin said with a smile. Donna started to laugh. "Fine. Meet me at my car after school is over today." Kristin nodded and continued to eat her lunch. _

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

The sound of the waterfall became louder and louder. I moved a bush out of my way and I finally found what I was looking for. There in front of me, was the lake with the waterfall. I walked to the edge and started to look into the lake. Then something caught my eye. There were two bodies down at the bottom and they were still in their seats from the airplane.

Sadness overcame me and I put down my bag. I took off my shoes and socks and sat at the edge of the lake. My feet entered the cool water and my body started to cool off. "I know what you were trying to do to my friend this morning," I said to the water. "Why don't you come and talk to me. I can help you out."

I waited for a minutes and nothing happened. I sighed in frustration and started to speak again. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, I'll just leave. I'm the only person here that is able to talk to you." I was about to get up when I heard a woman's voice out in the lake. _"They want the boy."_

I looked out into the water and saw nothing, but the lake and the waterfall. "Excuse me?" _"They want the boy."_ "What boy?" I asked to the air. Nothing answered back and I pulled my feet out of the water and stood up. Dirt started to stick to the bottom of my feet and I sat down to brush it off.

A cold breeze came from behind me and my body was covered with goose bumps. I looked behind me and saw that the trees were moving along with breeze. I stood up and started to look around me. I then felt something watching me among the trees and bushes.

_"We want the boy,"_ whispered the voice. I turned to the right and started to search among the trees to find the owner of the voice. I found nothing. Fear started to rise. This is the second time in my life that I've been scared by the unknown.

XXXXX

As the afternoon passed, I heard more of the whispers, but I couldn't understand most of it. I knew these whispers were holding a conversation and I figured out the conversation was held between a man and a woman. They would repeat that they wanted the boy and something about the beach.

When the sun started to set, the whispers stopped and the feeling of being watched was gone. I sighed in relief and began to build a small fire. After the fire started to go, I ate some of the meat I brought along. I got out my journal and started to write down today's events.

As I was writing, I began to get tired and I put my journal away and started to set up my bed. I laid down and as I was about to drift into sleep, I heard another whisper. _"She's about to go to sleep. Do you think she knows who the boy is?" "I think she knows."_

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_They finally pulled up to the front of the house. Kristin looked out from the passenger window to take a look at the old house. The white paint was chipping off and it looked like the roof was fixed. Donna got out and so did Kristin. Donna started to climb up the porch steps with Kristin behind her. Donna took out a key from her purse and unlocked the front door._

_They stepped in and the smell of mold hit Kristin. "Grandma finally got someone to fix the roof, but she won't clean until the spirits are out," Donna told Kristin. "Did something happen to her when she was cleaning?" Kristin asked. She noticed a rag and a spray bottle to clean off dust on the living room floor._

_"Yeah, but she won't tell anyone what happen," Donna replied. She sat on a couch that was covered by a white sheet. "So?" Donna said to Kristin. Kristin stopped looking around and looked at Donna. "So what?" Kristin said. Donna rolled her eyes. "Are you going to go upstairs or not?" she asked Kristin. Kristin looked to the left and found the stairs. She started to walk towards the stairs when she noticed that Donna wasn't following her._

_"Are you going to come?" Kristin asked Donna. "Yeah right! There is no way in hell I'm going up there. I'm going to stay here and wait for you," Donna told Kristin. Kristin bit her lip and started to climb the stairs. "If you need me, just yell!" Donna said with a laugh._

_Kristin tried to smile, but the pounding of heart and her fear prevented her for doing it. She finally made it to the second floor and started to look around. All the doors were closed and she was choosing which room to start at. Then she heard laughter from one of the rooms and the room started to get cold._

_This was going to long afternoon._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

The next morning, it was hot and very humid. During the night, I had kicked off my blanket because of my dream. Once again, I saw a plane and a map of Africa. Then the map showed me the country of Nigeria and then a statue Mother Mary. Then something in my dream was different. I found myself in the middle of the jungle and I started to walk. Then I stopped and I found someone with their back towards me.

"Boone?" I called out. He didn't hear me and I continue to call out his name and I walked towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His face was covered in cuts and blood. I screamed and started to walk back. "Teresa falls up the stairs. Teresa falls down the stairs," he said.

That's when I woke up. I got up and started to splash water on my face. My hands were shaking and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. After a few minutes passed by, my stomach started to growl of hunger. I sat down and started to search through my bag for some food. I found a piece of fruit and my pocket knife. I cut up some pieces and ate them while I was thinking of what to do today.

"Hello Kristin," I heard someone say. I looked up to find Max. "Hey Max. Where have you been?" I asked while continuing to eat my fruit. "Nowhere. I've been with you this whole time," he told me. "Oh, I know that, but I was kind of tired only hearing your voice," I said. He smiled and looked out into the lake.

"Need some help?" he asked. I looked towards the lake and I looked back at him. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. She only told me that 'they need the boy.'" "She needs the boy?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I believe she means the others." Max raised his eyebrows. "Who are the others?" he asked me. "I don't know. I was hoping you would know," I told him.

He started to think and he sat next to me, but facing the lake. "Ah, the others are other people that live here on the island," he said after a few moments. "You mean people that lived here longer than us?" I asked. He nodded and turned his head to face me. "I have no clue though where they came from or what they want."

"Oh, ok. Can you find out more about them?" I asked him. "I can try," he said. He got up and started to walk towards the jungle. Max turned around again. "Something is troubling you. What's wrong?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. I then told him my dream, including the part with Boone be bloody and what he said. I looked up at Max after I told him and he had sadness written all over his face.

"Kristin, I'm sorry, but something bad is going to happen to Boone," he told me. I started to get worried and I got up and walked towards Max. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can't tell you anything else, but you need to be careful for the next couple of weeks," he told me. "Max, what is going to happen to him?" I asked again.

"Kristin, listen to me. You can try to prevent it, but I don't know if it's going to keep him safe," he said in a stern voice. I stared at him and didn't answer. "Also, the normal days on the island are coming to a close. You need to be careful and look out for your friends." I nodded my head and he started to walk towards the jungle. "If you need me, just let me know," he said.

He disappeared and I continued to stare into the jungle. How can I prevent this 'incident' to help keep Boone safe? What does Max mean when the normal days here are coming to a close?

"Kristin?"

I looked to see who called out my name. It was Boone.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Kristin entered the first room that was on her right. It was an empty bedroom that desperately needed to be dusted. She felt a presence when she walked into the middle of the room. She looked to her right to find a young girl that looked to be eight or nine. She was dressed in a white dress that looked to be from the Victorian Era. She also had a white bow on top of her curly brown hair._

_Kristin smiled and kneeled down to the little girl's height. "Hello. What's your name?" Kristin asked the girl. The girl smiled shyly. "Sarah." "Are you here alone, Sarah?" asked Kristin. She shook her head. "My mommy is in the other room. The old lady won't let us go." "What old lady?" Kristin asked. She was becoming concern and afraid._

_"Are you going to help us?" Sarah asked in a hopeful voice. Kristin smiled. "I'll try really hard, but do you see a white light?" Sarah nodded. "Good. Now, if you can find your mom, I want you and her go to the white light. That's where your family is along with God and Jesus," Kristin told Sarah. "The old lady told us not to go into it because we get hurt and trapped." Kristin sighed. "Don't listen to her. Now, go find your mom and go to the light." _

_The little girl disappeared and Kristin left the room. She went into the next room, but it was only a bathroom. She exited the bathroom when she heard a door creaked. She looked up to see the door in front of her had opened a crack. Kristin's heart beat started to rise once again. She walked slowly to the door and opened it. She cringed when the door made a terrible squeaking sound._

_It was another bedroom with a bed. The bed still had a mattress with very old sheets. Sitting on the bed appeared to be a woman. The woman had her back to Kristin and she heard the woman crying. The woman was also wearing a Victorian Era dress. _'This must be Sarah's mom,'_ Kristin thought. She took a step towards the bed when the woman stopped crying. _

_Kristin's fear started to rise along with her heart beat. "Excuse me, m'am. Your daughter is trying to look for you," Kristin told the woman in a shaky voice. "Really. What does she need?" the woman asked. Kristin noticed that the woman's voice sounded distant. Kristin didn't feel right about this woman._

_"She wants to go into the white light to see her family again," Kristin said in a little stronger voice. The woman stood up from the bed. "Oh really? I told her many times not go into it. Don't you know that I want her to stay in this house forever?" the woman turned around to face Kristin._

_Kristin gasped. The woman turned out to be the old lady. The woman's face was sunken in and almost look like a skull. Her eyes were white and her hands were also bony. She started to laugh and Kristin quickly walked backwards out of the room and fell into the hallway. Kristin tried to get up to run away, but she looked up to see the old woman in the doorway. "Now, get out!" the woman screamed at Kristin. The door slammed shut._

_Then all of the doors started to open and shut and the old woman's laughter filled up the hallway. Kristin got up and ran towards the stairs. She almost fell forward, but caught her self. "Kristin! What's that noise?" Donna asked her. Kristin didn't answer her and ran out of the house._

_Donna also went out and locked the front door. She ran to Kristin who was panting to get some air. "Kris, what happen?" Kristin looked up at Donna. "Tell your grandmother to sell the house immediately. She does not want to live here." "Kris, you're shaking. Tell me what happen," Donna pleaded. "Just take me home. Please," Kristin order in a shaky voice._

_"Ok, I'll do that." Donna unlocked the passenger's door and went around to unlock her door. They both got into the car and drove away._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

"Boone, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

He walked towards me and noticed my burnt out campfire and bed. His eyes widen. "You spent the night here all by yourself?" he asked in a concerned tone. I nodded my head. "Oh Kris. Why did you do that? Do you know how dangerous it is out here?" "I'm fine, Boone. I needed to come out here," I told him. He placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow.

I walked passed him and towards the edge of the lake. I pointed out the two bodies that were in the water. "Do you see the two bodies out there?" I asked him. He walked next to me and looked out. He nodded and looked at me for an explanation. "One of the spirits tried to drown Jacey," I told him. He nodded again and turned to me. "Are you done trying to contact them?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed and looked out into the lake.

"How long are you going to be here?" "I don't know. It will probably take the whole day to try to contact them. If I can't, I'll return to camp tomorrow," I replied. "You're going to spend the night _again_?" he said. I felt like I was getting scorned by a parent. "God Boone! I'll be fine!" I yelled at him. "Besides, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked him.

"I was taking a break from hunting with John. I decided to refill my bottle when I heard the waterfall," he said quickly. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. He was lying about what he and John were doing. "You're lying to me," I told him. He sighed and started to head back out to the jungle. "What John and I are doing doesn't concern you," he said. "Oh really? So its alright for you to attack me about what I'm doing out here, but I can't ask you what you and John are doing? I thought we trusted each other!"

He looked down at the ground and sighed. He rubbed his tired eyes and look up at me. "I do trust you. Its just that I don't think you or the others are ready to see what John and I found." I bit my lip and nodded my head. "Kris?" I looked up at him. "Just please return to the camp soon," he told me. "I promise," I replied. He smiled and I smiled back. He turned back and was about to walk away when I remember what Max told me. "Boone!" I yelled out his name.

He stopped walking and turned around. "Please be careful about what you and John found. Just don't do anything stupid," I told him. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. He placed both of his hands on my face and I put my hands on his upper arms. His left hand was putting my hair behind my ear while his right hand was starting the same thing.

"I will be careful and I promise I won't do anything stupid," he said in a whisper. I smiled and he smiled back. He put his hands back on my cheeks and stared deeply into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He pulled back and I placed my hands onto his. Then he did something that surprised me. He lightly kissed my lips. Even though it lasted for three seconds, I was really happy.

He left and after a few minutes of staring at the jungle I went back to the edge of the lake to try to contact the two spirits once again. I know that he still has feelings for Shannon, but I believe he's slowly getting over her. I can't wait for tomorrow to see him.

XXXXX

AN: I'm sorry once again for not updating sooner. I got writer's block and laziness kicked in. I have a goal to finish this story before season two starts. If I keep this pace up, I'll never finish before season two starts. I decided to write ahead and give myself at least a week to work on two chapters since I have a lot of free time now, lol.

Ok, you guys know the story Kristin told Elizabeth about her first Communion? Well, that story is actually true! It happened to my mom when she went to a Catholic school for during her elementary years. So, thanks mom for telling that story to me! Anyway, guess what? Yep, I'm officially 20 years old! It was my birthday last week and I had a good birthday. So, please review!

**Chrizz- **Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe that the channel they showed _Lost _on in your country stopped showing the episodes. That really sucks. I hope you can survive until September, like I am right now (for season two). The season finale is awesome. You don't like the Kristin/Boone pairing? Lol, its ok! There will be more Kristin/Sawyer moments in the future ;).

**Saraiyu- **Thanks for reviewing! I would never forget this story. It's my baby and precious, lol. I wish that Boone didn't die, but I'm following the first season. Don't worry, Boone will still be with Kristin. But not as a human, if you know what I'm talking about, lol ;).

**Phoenix- Thanks** for reviewing! Lol, I'm still laughing about how Kristin told Sawyer where Jacey was. But Kristin better watch her back when Jacey finds out, hehehe. Yes, Kristin's past is very interesting and it reminds me of a soap opera. I also like the relationship between Kristin and Boone, but it's going to be really sad in the next chapter. So, I can't wait until second season to come and to find out what other obstacles Kristin and Jacey must face.


	11. The circle of life

AN: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lost_. I do own my character and her family. I also don't own Phoenix's characters.

XXXXX

Nothing else happened through out the day. I decided to give up and go back to the camp the next day. I was poking at the small campfire with a stick and thinking about the day's events. I smiled as I thought about the kiss. I was getting excited just thinking about him and what we should do tomorrow when I see him.

The night air was getting chilly and I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. All I could hear was the trees moving with the breeze and a couple of animal sounds here and there. I swore I could even hear a cricket.

My eyes became droopy and I finally decided to go to bed. I laid down on the pillow and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Boone! Get out of there!"

I opened my eyes. I was in the jungle, once again and I looked down to find the source of the voice. It was John Locke and he was sitting on the ground, yelling at Boone. I looked up to see where he was. It was the plane. The plane that has been in my dreams. Panic started to rise inside of me as the plane was rocking.

"Get out of there!"

The plane falls over and lands on the nose. Then the plane falls onto its back and the plane sits still. My heart starts to thud so fast and loud, I couldn't hear anything else. John goes towards the plane, limping slightly. I also walk and stopped right next to the plane. John bends down to the door and grabs Boone and puts him over his shoulders.

Tears start to stream down my eyes as I see John walking away with Boone. No, this can not happen. I made a sudden decision to follow John and then my dream ended.

XXXXX

I woke up with a cold sweat and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. I started to replay the dream in my head. Its just a stupid dream. Its not going to happen, right? I laid back down and decided to leave early to get Jacey to show her this and then back to the camp to find Boone and warn him.

Then everything will be alright. Yeah, everything is going to be fine, but why do I have that bad, sick feeling in my stomach?

XXXXX

"Stupid! God, I'm so stupid!"

I said out loud when I was running through the jungle. I woke up late and I found out that my digital watch that my cousin gave to me for Christmas last year had died. From the sun, I could tell it was around noon.

Avoiding branches and roots, I ran the best I could and finally made to the beach. Everyone was awake and doing something and I started to scan the beach to find Jacey. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

I turned to fine Charlie. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. Have you seen Jacey?" I asked him. "Yeah, she's over there," he pointed. I looked over to see Jacey talking to Sawyer, who has glasses on. Huh?

I looked back to Charlie. "Thanks! I will talk to you as soon as I get back." "Well, ok, but…" "Thanks again, mate!" I flashed him a smile and ran towards Jacey. "Jacey!"

She turned around. "Kris! You're back."

"Yeah, but I need to show you something quickly. Then I will tell you everything."

"Show me what?"

"Jacey, I can't explain right now. We have to go. Now."

She sighed. "Fine, let's go."

XXXXX

Back into the jungle, we were walking pretty fast. I started to bite my lip. Will she believe me? Or will she laugh in my face? Man, this is really bugging me. I stopped walking when I started to hear the waterfall. I turned to face her and she gave me this really questionable look.

"Before we move on, I really need to tell you something. Jacey, I can talk to the dead," I said rather quickly.

I looked at her and she gave me this blank look. It looked like she was processing what I told her.

"I can also read people's thoughts," I also told her. Well, most of the time. Once again, her look was blank. "It would be nice if you said something."

She raised her eyebrow and looked like she was trying to think of a response. "Like…um…Miss Cleo?" she said. I cracked a smile and started to laugh. She gave me her questionable look again. "That's what Sawyer said when he found out."

"Wait. You talk to the dead and read people's thoughts. And Sawyer knows?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know its not something you hear everyday, but its true!" I cried out. She gave me a smirked and started to think. "Fine, psychic girl. Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

I saw an image of Sawyer with his glasses and then another image of him without his shirt. I started to smile and realize that he looked pretty good without a shirt. "Sawyer," I told her.

Her eyes widen. "I am not!"

"Don't lie to me. It doesn't work."

I turned around and pushed through some bushes to find the waterfall with the lake once again. I started to look out and Jacey spoke up. "If I was really thinking about him, I would be thinking about how much I can't stand him."

"Or how much you like it when he takes off his shirt?" I smiled. I heard her groan and she stood right next to me. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," she said to herself. I rolled my eyes and pointed out to the lake.

"You see that over there?" I asked her. She turned to see what I was pointing at. "What is that?" she asked me. "A couple of the passengers of your plane drowned in this lake. May God rest their souls," I said the last part in a whisper and I made the sign of the cross.

"You know, that was your plane too," she told me. I looked over at her. Maybe it was, but I don't remember. "You know Jack found me." Well, actually the first one to stepped up to me to help me out.

"I know that, but you probably had amnesia and don't remember being on the plane."

Hmmm, she has a point. I shook out that thought and turned away. "Anyway, the spirits in there were the ones that were pulling you down." "Why would they do that?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know."

We looked back into the water, asking ourselves the same question.

XXXXX

We walked back into the jungle and I was feeling exhausted. I was hoping and praying that Boone will be there at the beach and I can talk to him. Then an image enter into my mind and I stopped walking.

I saw the plane that was in my dreams, falling with Boone in it. Then John struggling to walk back to the caves with Boone over his shoulders. "Oh God," I whispered.

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"Boone."

I started to run as fast as I could with Jacey yelling my name. Please God, don't take him away from me, please. Tears started to come down my cheek and my heart started to thump harder and harder as I kept on running.

The cave came into my sight and I stopped in front of the entrance and tried to catch my breath. There was a lot of movement inside and a lot of people coming in and out of the cave. Then I heard the most awful sound.

Boone's scream.

More tears came down and I entered the cave. Sun and Jack were trying to calm him down. Sun was in the way and I couldn't see his face, only his legs and they looked horrible. Sun moved and I could see his face.

I gasped and saw that it had dried blood and some bruises. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Kristin, what are you doing here?"

I looked to find Jack looking at me. "I heard him scream and I came to see what was going on," I told him. Jack sighed. "I really don't need anymore people here."

"Let me help."

He raised his eyebrow and started to think. He sighed once more. "Fine, just get a wash cloth and put it on his head to cool him down." I nodded and started to search for wash cloth or any type of cloth. I finally found one.

I went over to the small waterfall where we get our drinking water and started to wet the wash cloth. I squeezed out the extra water and walked quickly back to Boone. I placed it on his forehead and he moaned.

Sun and Jack were talking about something and I went to the left side. I carefully picked up his hand and held it in my hands. I started to stare at him and was trying to get into his mind to find anything about what made him get into that plane.

A small squeeze from his hand tore me away from his mind. I gave out a small cry and Jack and Sun turned. "What's wrong?" Jack asked me. "He squeezed my hand!" I told him. "What?" Jack walked over to my side and looked down at Boone.

"Boone, can you hear me?"

He gave out a moan. "Boone, its Kristin. Please tell Jack what happen," I begged him. He did nothing and his hand that I held kind of went limp. I softly started to cry.

Jack sighed and went back to Boone's injured leg. I did nothing but held his hand and watch him, hoping he would wake up soon.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_"Will you please tell me what room William Thompson is?"_

_"Room 345 B."_

_"Thank you."_

_Kristin walked away from the nurse's station in search of Billy's room. She finally found it and noticed the door was opened. She heard Billy and his mom talking and Kristin softly knocked on the door._

_"Kris!" said Billy excitedly. _

_Kristin smiled and walked towards his bed. He was bald, pale, and had dark circles around his brown eyes. The good thing is that his leukemia had disappeared and his doctor decided to put him in a regular room so he could gain his health back._

_She bent down to hug him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear. "I missed you too," she replied back. They let go of each other and Kristin grabbed a chair and sat right next to his bed._

_Billy's mother, Maureen, smiled at her. "How have you been?" she asked Kristin. "I'm doing better," Kristin said. _

_"How's your mother?"_

_"She's hanging in there."_

_"That's good. How's Ben?"_

_The question hit a nerve within Kristin. Her eyes became misty and racked her brain to come up with an answer. "Kristin, is there something wrong with Ben?" Billy asked her. _

_Kristin looked at Maureen. "He's terrible. He stays in his room all day and only comes out to use the bathroom and to get food. I peeked in his room one day and he has beer bottles all over the floor."_

_Maureen shook her head and looked at Kristin. "Don't worry, dear. He's going to get better."_

_"I hope so," Kristin replied. She looked over at Billy and smiled. At least someone is getting better she thought._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXX

"Boone, what is your blood type?" Sun asked him. He didn't answer her and I just stood there and looked over at Jack trying to sharpen a bamboo stick. He then tries it out on his finger, which doesn't work.

Jack started to curse and Sun suggested a smaller piece of bamboo. Jack started to describe blood veins and I drown out his voice and started to focus on Boone. My hand is still holding onto his and I started to pray that Boone would just wake up.

"A negative," he groans out. My mouth opens and I looked up at Jack and Sun. "What did you say, Boone?" Jack asked him. He groans again and says Shannon. Jack then asks Sun to find Charlie so he can ask everyone what their blood type is. While everything is happening around me, I stare at Boone and my heart starts to break. Why did he say Shannon?

"Boone, its Kristin. Everything is going to be ok," I tell him. He's about to say something, but stops. I sigh and more tears start to form. "What's your blood type?" I hear Jack ask me.

"B positive," I tell him without looking up at him. "Kristin," Jack puts his hand on my shoulder, "its going to be all right. I won't let him die." I look up at him and forced a smile on my lips. I nodded and checked on the wash cloth on his forehead. I noticed it was warm and I got up to refresh it with cold water.

I hear Charlie come in and he and Jack started to talk about what he found out. I turn around to find Jacey talking to Elizabeth. "Where's Kristin? Is she ok?" she asked her.

I walked up to them. "I'm here." Jacey turned around to face me. "I-I'm trying to help, but…" then more tears started to pour out of my eyes. Jacey gave her motherly concerned look to me. "I knew this was going to happen. I was just too stubborn to realize it. It's my fault…" I stopped and I started to cry. This was hurting me so much.

Jacey pulled me into a hug. "Don't say that. You know its not your fault," she tells me. I pulled away from her. "I did know!" I yell at her. She flinches and I started to regret for yelling at her. "I knew, I knew…" and I start to cry again. "Oh, Kristin," she pulls me into another hug. "You really need water. Have they found Shannon yet?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I couldn't find her, but I found this," I hear Sun say to Jack. Jacey and I turned to see what she found. It was a sea urchin. I gasped and Elizabeth says something about a blood transfusion. Jack looks up at us.

"There's too many people in here. I need Sun and Elizabeth to stay. Kristin and Jacey, you need to leave," he told us. Anger starts to boil up in me. "I'm not going. You told me I could stay," I tell him. He sighs and starts to set up the blood transfusion. "Kris, you need to rest. Come on, we'll be nearby. Don't worry," Jacey then tried to steer me to the cave exit to go back to the beach.

I stopped walking and faced her. "I'm not going to leave. I need to be near him." She sighed. "Kris, come down to the beach with me. Its less hectic there and you can rest better," she tries to convince me. I shake my head and Jacey groans. "Please, Kris. You really need to calm down and rest." I shake my head again and she sighs.

"Fine, but if you need anything, I'll be down at the beach." I nodded my head and she leaves. I go back into the caves and notice that Jack had already started the blood transfusion.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Kristin was half-asleep in her bed when she heard the phone ringing. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock: 2:45 AM. She grumbled and was about to go out of her room to answer it when she heard mom pick it up._

_Kristin laid back down and listened carefully. She heard her mom gasped and said "I'll wake her up." Kristin closed her eyes and waited for her mom to come into her room. She heard her door opening and the hallway light poured into her room, making her open her eyes._

_Her mom is pale and is about to cry. Kristin's heart starts to race. "Mom, what's wrong?" _

_Her mom sits on her bed and looks sadly at her. "Kris, honey. Billy died about an hour ago." _

_Kristin stares at her mom. "No, that can't be. His leukemia was gone. He was getting better."_

_"Kris, his heart stopped. The leukemia somehow made his heart weak. I'm so sorry, baby."_

_"No…no…"_

_Kristin started to cry and held onto her mom for the rest of the night._

XXXXX

I started to doze off while watching Jack. He was getting paler by the minute and I was getting impatient for Boone to wake up. "Kris, why don't you get to bed," Jack told me.

I shook my head. "What if he wakes up?"

"I'll get you when he does."

I sighed and looked around to see where I could sleep. Everyone left, except for Sun, who was somewhere. Jin had come back to the caves a couple of hours ago. He said Claire was in labor and Charlie had left with him. Jack told Charlie to tell Kate how to deliver Claire's baby.

Then Sun came up to us and started to check on Boone. She went down to check on his leg. She sighed. "Jack, this isn't working."

"It's his leg, not the blood. The blood is going down there because of compartment syndrome. His injure is not from fall. An object crushed his leg."

Sun ripped out the tube from Jack's arm. I was fully alert and awake now. "What are you doing?" he yelled at her. "You have given him enough," she told him. He got up and left the tent. Sun looked at me.

"Kristin, you need some sleep."

"I need sleep? Jack needs sleep more than I do."

"I know, but he won't until Boone gets better."

"That's why I'm staying here until he does."

She sighed and looked up when Jack entered the tent. "Hurley is going to get Michael," he told us. Sun and I looked at each other with confusion on our faces. "Why?" I asked. He didn't answer me and just started to sift through the instruments.

"Jack?"

We looked up to find Michael. Jack leads him to a container and they start to talk. I look back at Boone and Sun had gone over to Jack and Michael. I held Boone's hand tighter.

I then hear something loud and heavy slam down and hear something break. I look over to find a log half cut by the container.

I let go of Boone's hand and went over to them. "What are you doing?" I asked them. "He's going to cut Boone's injured leg," Sun tells me.

"Are you crazy?" I tell Jack. "It's the only way," Jack says. Then Boone starts to cough. Sun and I raced over to side and tries to give him water. She then puts a towel over his mouth. She pulls it away and the town reveals that he's coughing up blood. I gasped.

"Jack…"

"Ok, Michael. On the count of three…"

"Jack."

"One, two, three."

Michael and Jack were about to lift up Boone to take him to the container when Sun stopped them. "Jack! He's bleeding from the inside. You can't save him!"

"Don't tell me that!" Jack yelled at Sun. He looked at Michael. "Ready? Go." Michael and Jack lift up Boone and move him to the container.

"Jack, there has to be some other way. Please, don't do this," I beg him. Jack ties a cloth above his injure on his leg and he looks up at Michael. "You don't have to watch." Michael nods. "Just yell if you need me."

Sun puts her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go." We start walking away and I look over her shoulder. "Jack, please! Don't do this!" I yell at him. We walked towards the exit and I stopped.

"Sun, please let me stay here."

Michael sighs and walks out to the beach by himself.

"Kristin, you need to come with me to the beach."

I shake my head. "No, I need to stay here."

"You need sleep."

"I can sleep by the entrance."

Sun raised her eyebrows and shakes her head. "If I can't get you to the beach, you might as well sleep here."

"Thanks," I tell her. She nods and leaves.

Too tired to get a blanket and a pillow, I lie on the dirt ground and put my arms underneath my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Kris, wake up."

I moaned and opened my eyes. I was at the beach and noticed that no one was around. It was empty. I got up from the sand and brushed myself off. I looked up to find the sky in a deep blue color with barley any clouds around. The sun was so bright, you could see the sand in the water.

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up to find Boone. I gasped and turned around to face him. He was all right! No blood in sight.

"Boone…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh, Boone, I thought…"

"Kris, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

He looked down at his feet and looked back up. He sighed and took my hands into his. "I'm sorry, but Jack couldn't save me."

It took me a minute for that statement to sink in. "No…" I shook my head and let go of his hands. "This can't be." I started to cry.

"Come here," he tells me. I burry my head into his chest and his arms wrap around my waist. He tries to soothe me and I start to cry harder.

After a few minutes, he pulls me back gently. "Kris, I'll always be with you." I nodded and he wipes away a stray tear on my cheek. "There's something else," he tells me. "What is it?" I asked him.

"You need to be careful for now on."

"Why?"

"Something bad is coming."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you anything else."

"Oh."

He sighs and I smile weakly at him. "Kris, it's time to go." He was about to turn to leave, but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I blurt out.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have warned you better!"

He comes closer to me and puts his hand against my cheek. "Don't ever blame yourself for my death."

"But-"

"No."

I sighed and looked down at the sand. "Kris," he said. I looked up at him and his blue eyes start to shine. My knees were about to give out and butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.

He leaned in and I close my eyes. We started to kiss and he pulls back. He let go of me and he starts to walk backwards. Then it was nothing, but darkness.

XXXXX

I wake up with a jolt and found myself on the dirt ground, outside of the caves. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was dawn and the sky was a mixture of gray and blue. Then I remember my dream.

I got up and raced back into the caves to find Jack staring at Boone. Boone looked very pale and on a closer look, I notice that his chest wasn't rising. I gasped and Jack looked up at me.

"Kristin…"

"No…"

He got up and stood in front of me. "He died while you were asleep. I'm sorry I didn't wake-,"

"Did he say what happen?"

"He was on this plane or something with John. I really don't know, but he kept mentioning a hatch…"

"Thanks."

I started to walk away and Jack stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the beach. I need to clear my head."

And with that, I ran out from the caves.

XXXXX

I didn't stop until I was back at the beach and I bent over to try to catch my breath. After I finally did, I looked up to find myself a good distance away from the camp. I looked back at the ocean and watched the waves come in.

Thoughts came and went through my mind and my dream kept coming back. _'Why?' _I kept asking myself. _'I've now lost three men that meant so much to me. Why?'_

My hands started to shake with anger and hot tears came down my cheek. "Why did you leave me?" I yelled to the ocean. "Why?"

I started to cry and had to sit down on the sand because my knees could barely hold me up. The sun was rising up and making everything around me a little brighter and I noticed that a group of people were forming down at the camp.

I slowly got up and my knees became a little shaky. Slowly, I walked towards the group and the closer I got, the more I could hear what was going on. "What a cute baby!" someone in the group called out.

Baby? I had forgotten that Claire was in labor last night.

I tried to push through the group and finally saw Claire, holding her baby. Charlie was grinning and Claire had the biggest smile on her face. I also noticed Jack was there and he was pale as ever.

Then Jacey caught my eye. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but more tears came down my cheeks.

It's not fair, but that's the circle of life. No matter how much I hate it, it's always going to happen.

Now, I must found out why this plane was so important to Locke and to why they kept this hatch a secret for so long.

XXXXX

AN: Yes! I'm finally done! I'm so sorry that it had taken me so long. You know what happens when school starts.

Did you guys like the season premiere? I certainly did! I can't wait for next week's episode.

**Phoenix- **Lol, yeah, Kristin was a one-person Ghost buster. Hmmm, I should watch that movie again soon, lol. This was one of the saddest and longest chapters I have written, but the writers were mean to write off Boone! Grrr! Yeah, I heard that a female cast member is going to get killed off. I have a bad feeling its going to be Sun.

**Non-damsel- **That's ok! I'm happy you reviewed chapter ten. Anyway, yeah, when I first saw "Do No Harm," I cried my eyes out and with this chapter, my eyes were becoming misty. I'm glad you think Kristin is cool! She's one of the best characters I've come up with in my head, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Brooke-babe- **I'm sorry you got scared in the last chapter! I also agree that chapter ten was quite creepy to write, especially at night. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ella Ynrihan- **Wow! A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing my story.

**Saraiyu- **It is sad that Boone died, but at least he's still with her in spirit. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
